Longings
by Rapha7
Summary: Zoro has something on his mind. Sanji is always pestering Zoro. Nami is watching everything. The Straw Hats continue their Grand Line adv. Angst. Eventual ZoroxSanji. Shonenai. Yaoi. Rated M, may contain explicit content much much later.
1. Chapter 1

"Longings."

By

Rapha7

-----A One Piece fan fic. Shonen-ai. Eventual Zoro/Sanji. Rated R for mature themes and later content. Chapter One of ?.

-----One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

--------------------------------

Zoro stood on the aft deck staring out at the sea, arms crossed. The last few stops along the Grand Line afforded them little relaxation time. Big fights, bigger villains, larger stakes…all had been plentiful. The wind caressed his tanned face and blew the growing green hair on top of his head. Absentmindedly he rubbed a hand over it. Maybe he should get it cut.

The clink of his swords during a sudden swell of a wave was a welcome reminder. Physically training as much as possible took care of some boredom, but he could feel the beginnings of a longing stir within him.

"Oy! Merimo head! Dishes now!" Sanji shouted from the galley door.

Zoro turned away from watching the ocean waves and sighed. If it were not that he was likely to be starved, he wouldn't bother being Sanji's kitchen maid. Sure, the blonde love cook would **never** dream of asking Robin or Nami to help. Women needed to get their proper rest and shouldn't be required to do menial tasks. Zoro exhaled and turned toward the sea once more. An island couldn't arrive soon enough.

"Oy! ZORO!" Sanji bellowed.

"Aw, keep your apron on, Love Cook! I'm coming!" Zoro entered the quiet galley where Sanji stood at the sink, already washing the large piles of dishes. The others were likely gathered around some mischief or new invention of Usopp's. Zoro took off his katanas and carefully set them in the galley corner, then took his place at the sink, automatically rinsing and drying the dishes as Sanji handed them to him.

"Nnnn. Hey, Merimo head."

"What?" The swordsman's energy diverted at the dishes, rather than making conversation.

"You didn't eat much tonight." Sanji's comment sounded like an accusation.

"So?" Zoro let the word roll out as a challenge.

Sanji pursed his lips and scrubbed harder at the dish, "At sea, you should always eat until you are at your fullest. You never know what can happen."

"Ah." Zoro sounded as if he could care less.

Sanji glowered and scrubbed the next dish with more force than necessary.

They completed the dishes with complete silence and Zoro left quickly when his watch was called.

"Damn, what the hell is up with that shitty swordsman?" Sanji glared at the door. Suddenly Nami burst into the galley and Sanji's face completely changed from a glower to blatant adoration.

"Yes, Nami-swan?" Sanji practically pirouetted over to her.

"Where's Zoro?" Sanji paused in mid-pirouette.

"Ah…Zoro is up top in the crow's nest, taking his watch. Is it anything I can help you with, my beautiful Mellorine?" Sanji clasped his hands together and gazed at her with rapture.

Nami blew out air from her mouth in a disgusted manner, then shook her head, "No, thank you, Sanji-kun. It can wait, I suppose."

Nami left the galley, and Sanji, who leaned against the counter in disappointment. "That Merimo head! Is he trying to entice my goddess away?" He growled in displeasure, then lit a cigarette. Slowly he pondered his options. He couldn't kill Zoro, of course, but he could certainly tip the odds in his own favor. Perhaps the special morning dish that he'd been saving…oh, breakfast would be wonderful. Certainty in his skills reaffirmed, Sanji stubbed out his cigarette and began preparations for the love battle.

Meanwhile Zoro stood in the crow's nest and stared out at the darkening seas. Not a ship or a lantern in sight. The quiet of the past day unsettled him. Surely at any moment a storm would break. Be it nature or enemies. He felt that twinge again and tried to ignore it. Maybe at the next island.

The next morning Zoro clambered down from the crow's nest, tired and sweaty. Pushing open the galley door, he heard Sanji's loud voice proclaim his latest breakfast offering as approaching heavenly, just for his two sea angels, Zoro rolled his eyes. Yawning sleepily Zoro grabbed a piece of the heaven from the nearest plate and shoved it into his mouth before stumbling back out the door.

Luffy cackled, "Mwaahhhahahahaha! Zoro ate Nami's piece!"

Usopp and Chopper chortled gleefully, "He looked half-dead!"

Nami rubbed her eyes and blinked at the glowering seething Sanji, who stood with fists clenched staring at the closing galley door.

"Sanji-kun, could I have another serving, please?" Nami asked half-awake, her eyes adjusting to the lighting. Last night she spent long hours working on one of her maps.

"Of course, Nami-chwan! Immediately!" Sanji forgot to glower at the door and spun around to grab another plate. Damn Merimo head. He grabbed the best piece. The one he had carefully prepared just for Nami. Inwardly he plotted revenge, while outwardly he beamed as Nami ate the latest offering of love.

After eating breakfast on the run, Zoro collapsed into his hammock and immediately began snoring.

A scant few hours later, after Sanji had properly cleaned the kitchen after breakfast and made the midmorning snacks, Chopper and Usopp snuck after the cook. Their eyes glued avidly to the scene from a safe distance away as Sanji entered the bunkroom with a loud crash of the door. Zoro remained oblivious, snoring deeply.

"You shitty swordsman!" Sanji shouted, "How dare you steal the perfect breakfast I painstakingly prepared!" With a kick to the hammock, he sent Zoro flying to the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Zoro sat up, rubbing his head and glared at the cook.

Luffy dashed in just at that moment, "Hey! Come look! It's an ISLAND! YES! We're gonna go explore it!" As he cackled happily, dragging Usopp and Chopper with him, he shouted, "Zoro! Sanji! Hurry!"

Zoro and Sanji stared at each other quietly. Then Zoro stood up and grabbed for his katanas, "We'd better hurry. He finds trouble quicker than most people."

Sanji glared at him, "Don't think this is over, Merimo head!"

Zoro gave a little uncaring wave and continued up to the deck.

------------

The island was one that was frequented by pirates and mostly filled with adventurers. Common villagers were rare, as most people at the busy port town were connected in some way with piracy or some kind of adventurer.

Luffy strolled through town, Zoro and Sanji at his side. Chopper and Robin remained on the ship to protect it, while Nami and Usopp had gone shopping for various supplies.

"Hey!" Luffy suddenly pointed, "Look at that!" A rowdy tavern with people pouring out of it were quickly followed by a person flying through the air. The man in question hit the dirt of the road soundly.

"Don't bother to come in if you're going to insult the food!" A tall red-haired man shouted, shaking a muscled arm at the offender.

"Interesting! Let's go! Right, Sanji?" Luffy turned to find that Sanji had disappeared to woo a flock of girls. "Okay, Let's go, right Zoro?"

Zoro studied the tavern keeper carefully, who looked about the same size as him, "yeah."

Luffy chortled, then called back to Sanji, "Hey! We're going into the tavern, Sanji!"

Sanji waved them on distractedly, trying his charms out on the selection of blondes, brunettes, and redheads. Zoro scoffed and grabbed the hilts of his swords as he strode after their captain.

By the time they reached the door of the tavern, the red-haired keeper had disappeared, but the inside was packed full of other pirates and adventurers. Zoro's alert levels increased and Luffy's natural exuberance was carefully put in check. They approached the crowded bar.

"Hey, Zoro, do you have money?" Luffy asked suddenly.

Zoro blinked, "Why the hell are you asking me? Aren't you the Captain?"

"Yeah, but I forgot to get some from Nami, and I saw her talk to you." Luffy fluttered his lashes and begged like a puppy, "Puhleeze, Zoro?" Luffy's stomach growled loudly.

"Jeez, all right. I got your share too, actually. Sanji took his from Nami earlier." Zoro sighed as Luffy immediately turned to order from the red-haired keeper.

"Hi, I want a big piece of meat and…." The rest of his order was drowned out by laughing in the tavern, or rather, Zoro lost interest in it until the keeper turned to him and asked in a deep voice.

"And what would you like?" The deep blue eyes in the handsome face gave Zoro pause. Something seemed a little…

"Yeah, a bottle of sake and whatever he ordered." Zoro shrugged, then turned around to examine the room again. The bounty on his captain did require diligence.

The red haired keeper said something again that Zoro didn't register until a hand grabbed his shoulder, "I **said**, you'll have to take a table, there's not enough room at the bar."

Normally Zoro would have shoved anyone away who dared to touch him freely, but this time he just nodded simply and grabbed Luffy by the collar. The keeper smirked slightly as Zoro dragged Luffy to an open table and shoved him down into a chair.

The conversation flowed and ebbed around them as they sat quietly, Zoro's eyes sharp as he studied the men in the room. None looked like too much trouble, only the keeper could cause a good fight. He relaxed fractionally until a large hand gripped his shoulder.

"Your order's ready." The keeper held a towering tray of food in one hand, while gripping Zoro's shoulder with his free hand.

"Nice." Zoro commented, as the large trays of assorted meals were placed before them.

"Thank you." The keeper chuckled, leaving them to eat. As Zoro wolfed down his mid-day meal, he glanced over to the keeper and saw him staring at them again with a smile. Zoro frowned slightly, then continued eating.

"This is so GOOD!" Luffy practically shouted, wolfing down the food, trying to grab Zoro's as well. Zoro slammed down his half full mug of sake onto the table, smacking at Luffy's nimble hands, trying to defend his share.

"Cut that out!" Zoro started cramming food into his mouth hastily, registering that it tasted exceptional, but more concerned that Luffy would eat his share as well.

As they gobbled furiously, they didn't notice as the tavern grew quiet and a shadow loomed over them. A hand suddenly upended the table and Luffy's eyes widened as he tried to save several dishes.

"Waght tbe BHebl?" Luffy shouted around his food.

Zoro captured several more dishes with his hands and feet, balancing them carefully, "Watch what you're doing, you bastard!" Zoro cried, somehow setting the dishes carefully to the side. Luffy gobbled down the food on all the plates he held, then began grabbing Zoro's. The mug of sake rolled on the floor, its contents strewn across the floorboards.

"Hey! I told you to cut that out! Dammit Luffy!" Zoro cursed, keeping one eye on the interloper and one on his captain who had started eating his meal as well. It had been hours since that fluffy creation Sanji called breakfast.

The large beastly looking man glowered angrily, "You're Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter turned pirate. And you're Straw Hat Luffy. Between the two of you alone, you're worth $160 million beli."

Zoro cracked his head to the side and glared, "Yeah? You going after the bounty, gorilla?" His hands reached for his swords. Someone moved past him suddenly and Zoro gaped as a large muscled arm flew past him and punched the gorilla back several feet.

Luffy crowed around the meal he chomped, "Ywah!"

Zoro blinked, then recognized the keeper standing next to him, his face flushed with fury.

"I've told you! Mess around in my tavern and I'll kick your asses out!" He strode forward and lifted the giant beast of a man by the back of his pants, completely knocked out, with one arm and tossed him out into the street.

"Bwhahahahahaha!" The tavern erupted into laughter as the tavern door slammed shut.

"That was a good one, Red!"

"Yeah! Stupid bastard, wasting good food!"

"And sake!"

"Yeah! As if that jerk could take on those guys and live!"

"He couldn't even face Red, what are you talking about?"

"Bwahahahahaha!"

Zoro turned back to the table and straightened it out, while Luffy continued eating from the last plate of food. All the others were empty and stacked on the floor in a pile.

"LUFFY!" Zoro shouted. "You bastard! You ate everything!"

"Mph Coubn't helb ib," Luffy swallowed, "I was really hungry!"

"You bastard!" Zoro grabbed Luffy by the collar. Then felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Huh?" He turned on the death glare and met the amused gaze of Red, the tavern keeper.

"It's alright. Most of your meal was destroyed by that idiot." Red shook a heavy coin purse, "He'll pay for the replacement."

Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief, as Luffy shouted in joy and lifted his hands in the air, "Thank you, Mr. Red! Awesome! Your food is so GOOD!"

At this moment, Sanji chose to enter.

Zoro grinned at Red, "That's awfully obliging of you, thanks." He turned and grabbed the intact empty dishes, then looked sorrowfully at the shattered pieces of glass and scattered pieces of food. "What a waste. It was absolutely delicious." He nearly wept at the overturned sake mug.

Red grinned proudly, "Thank you." He took the plates from Zoro and strutted back to his kitchen.

Sanji stood quietly behind Luffy and Zoro, "Oy."

A tavern maid came forward with a broom, but Zoro took it from her and waved her off, "I'll take care of this, miss. It was our fault, pretty much."

"Oy." Sanji repeated.

Luffy chortled, helping Zoro clean up the mess, "Yeah, did you see how far that guy flew when Red punched him?"

Zoro laughed, "Yeah, you don't want to mess around in this tavern."

"OY!" Sanji finally shouted, to get their attention.

Luffy turned around, then blinked curiously, "Oh, Sanji? What's up? You hungry? The cook here is AWESOME!"

Sanji glared, "What the hell have you two been up to, huh? I can't leave you alone for minute and you get into trouble!"

Zoro used the dust pan the serving girl handed him and shoveled a large pile of food and glass into the waste bin the girl provided.

Luffy laughed happily, "Oh don't worry, Sanji. It was just some bounty hunter. But we get free refills on our food! Mr. Red is REALLY nice."

Luffy flopped down in his seat and grinned widely, "Hurry up, Zoro."

Zoro finally handed the broom off to the girl and turned to sit down, finding Sanji sitting in his seat. Exhaling half-disgustedly, he walked around the table and took the other open seat.

"Hunnh. Usually it's like pulling teeth to get you to do chores around the galley." Sanji remarked tersely, lighting a cigarette.

Zoro leaned back and shrugged, "Really?" He looked completely disinterested in Sanji's opinion, then glanced up at the kitchen, "So fast! Look Luffy, here he comes already!"

"AWESOME!" Luffy chortled as the keeper balanced the tower of plates on one hand and a new bottle of sake in the other.

Zoro leaned forward eagerly. "Oh ho!"

Red spread the plates along the table and presented the bottle slowly to Zoro. "It's the best of the house. I hope you like it."

Zoro grinned, his eyes flashing with pleasure, "Oh yeah. It's my favorite."

Red smiled slowly, deeply, his eyes never leaving Zoro's, "Well, how about that. I had a feeling."

"Um, excuse me," Sanji interrupted suddenly.

Carefully handing the bottle to Zoro, Red held onto the bottle so long that their fingers briefly touched. Neither man reacted to it as Red turned a skeptical eyebrow toward Sanji, "Yes?"

Sanji's eyes narrowed. Something about the tavern keeper bothered him. And how Zoro and Luffy were acting. He shook off the feeling, "Do you have a menu?"

Luffy talked around the food in his mouth, "Nahew Wanjhi, hab someb…" Luffy pointed at the wide variety of dishes on the table.

Sanji shrugged, "Well, I'm always interested in seeing the menu whenever I'm in a new restaurant…"

Red tilted his head, "You're the cook?"

"Yeah." Sanji answered coolly.

"Sorry, I don't give out menus…or recipes…especially to the competition. I just make what's requested." Red smiled briefly, then glanced up when his name was called, "Excuse me. I have to see to a customer."

Luffy continued stuffing his face with both hands, while Zoro hastily gathered his plates close to his own body and guarded fiercely from Luffy's straying hands. Zoro routinely slapped Luffy's hands as he hurriedly ate.

Sanji glared at them, "Is it really that delicious?"

Zoro smirked around his piece of steak.

Luffy beamed and continued to shovel the food.


	2. Chapter 2

"Longings: Chapter Two"

by

Rapha7

----One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

----Fanfic. Eventual ZoroxSanji. Shonen-ai.

----------

Sanji sighed and grabbed a plate nearest to him and started eating. Menus and recipes didn't matter if you had a discerning palate, every good cook knew that. But they could identify certain ingredients that might be overlooked otherwise. He chewed and glared at the back of the red haired keeper, who, as if sensing his perusal, turned around and beamed…at Zoro. Sanji gritted his teeth and chewed quickly.

"Hey, Luffy, we still need supplies, and I'll need help carrying them." Sanji said the moment the plates were cleared.

Zoro leaned back in his chair at the table, slowly drinking his sake.

"You too, Zoro." Sanji commanded.

Zoro lifted a questioning eyebrow, "Is it really something you can't handle by yourself?"

Luffy stretched out his arms and legs, "It was so delicious! I'm full!"

As if by cue, Red came up to the table and began clearing their empty plates, "Was it really that good?"

Zoro and Luffy immediately answered yes, while Sanji clenched his teeth around his cigarette. Red's eyes veered slightly toward him with a frown.

"It…was good…." Sanji finally drew out, and as Red started to nod his agreement, added, "but the meat was a little dry."

Red paused in his gathering plates and considered Sanji for a moment, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Zoro kicked Sanji under the table and Luffy frowned.

"Hey, Sanji, it was good!"

Sanji glared at Zoro, then turned back to Red, "I don't lie about food. It's my business."

"Hmm." Red said noncommittally, then finished gathering the plates.

The entire tavern was absolutely silent.

Luffy yawned, "EEEEYAA! Okay, Sanji, let's go get supplies…You coming, Zoro?" Luffy leapt up to his feet quickly. Sanji rose slowly with him, his eyes piercing through the slouching casual Zoro.

Zoro sat back in his chair, the sake only half-finished, "No, I kind of want to finish this…" Stroking the bottle gently, Zoro beamed happily at the label, "You guys go ahead."

Sanji half-glowered and paused before reluctantly leaving Zoro in the tavern, his parting words shot off his tongue quicker than one of Usopp's pachinkos, "Don't get too drunk, Merimo head! You have galley duty tonight!"

As they left the tavern, Luffy paused at the door and shouted, "Thanks Mr. Red! It was REALLY GOOD!"

Red waved them off, and then came to sit down at the table with Zoro. They eyed each other for a moment.

"So…" Red began.

"So…" Zoro continued.

They started laughing gleefully and clapping each other on the back.

"How long has it been?" Red asked rubbing his smooth cheek with his palm thoughtfully.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Zoro laughed uproariously, and downed another glass of sake.

"So those are your nakama, huh?" Red sighed, leaning forward slightly.

Zoro grinned at Red, "Yeah. Luffy's my captain, Sanji's the cook. There are a few more around town."

Red grinned back, "Jeez. What the hell have you been up to that you have a $60mil beli bounty? When I saw the poster, I couldn't believe it!"

Tilting the sake bottle to fill his glass, Zoro chuckled, "There's a very long long story behind it…and it will probably take all night to tell it."

Red smiled, "I don't mind. When are you leaving?"

"Ah, well after the log pose is set, I imagine."

"Good! You'll need at least two days for that to happen. All right! Let me get the best sake we've got."

"I thought this was the best."

Red smirked, "I found an even better kind. Let me get it."

"Make it three bottles. This is a long story!"

Darkness fell upon the island rather quickly and the rest of the Straw Hats had gathered back at the Going Merry, except for one member.

Luffy craned his neck and searched the dock, "Hey, where's Zoro?"

Nami glanced up from a map she studied at the galley table, "Oh, I saw him in town a little while ago…laughing and drinking with some big red-haired guy. He looked like he was having fun."

Sanji scowled darkly, "Oy. That Merimo head shouldn't be getting out of watch duty so easily."

"Cook-san, I believe he had watch duty all last night, so he's due some time off. Plus, I rather think we all need some time to recharge. I think Zoro is no exception." Robin said quietly.

"Zoro was having fun?" Chopper asked, his eyes big, "Wow! Doesn't he sleep or train, mostly?"

Nami smiled briefly before continuing to study the map before her.

Usopp laughed loudly, "Of course! He's the devil Roronoa Zoro, to see him laugh is strange…but he was laughing a lot with that big red haired guy. I think he was telling a story, because the red haired guy kept pouring him more and more sake while he talked."

"Wow!" Chopper tried to imagine a happy Zoro telling a story, "He usually yells at Sanji or starts a fight. Or he chases him around. Or he laughs sometimes…but usually only when something really really good happens."

Nami sighed, "Well, I talked to Zoro, and he said he was staying in town tonight. Apparently he and the red haired guy are old friends."

"NO WAY!" Usopp and Chopper chorused.

Luffy dropped out of his chair and stared at Sanji, drool slipping down his chin, "Hey, Sanji, when is supper going to be ready? I'm STARVING!"

Sanji slammed around the galley without speaking.

"SANJI!" Luffy groaned.

Robin smiled and suggested gently, "Perhaps Cook-san is a little tired of cooking. Maybe we should dine in town or something?"

Luffy sat straight up, "YEAH! That Mr. Red is really good at cooking! AND he's an old friend of ZORO'S!"

"LET'S GO!" Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper chorused.

"Just a moment." Sanji's voice cut across their excitement like a butcher knife. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Huh?" The three turned confused looks toward Sanji.

"You will not waste food." Sanji said quietly. Something about his voice sent shivers of danger up their spines.

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted, catching the dark look of evil Sanji sent their way.

"Yeah…never…" Usopp stuttered.

"Of course…we wouldn't…." Chopper hid in typical fashion behind Usopp.

Nami exchanged glances with Robin, then cleared her throat, "We should let Zoro have some time alone with his friend, after all."

The dishes crashed against the counter, and Sanji whirled around, "Then again, this is perfectly suitable as leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Why don't we go into town?"

Luffy started laughing, "YEAH! Let's go!" He dashed out of the galley at top speed.

Usopp and Chopper chased after him. "WAIT FOR US!"

Sanji put away the finished dinner for the next day's leftovers and turned to find both ladies staring at him.

"Well, then, shall we ladies?" Sanji asked, offering his arms to both of them.

In the end, Nami elected to stay behind with the ship, so that she could study and prepare her maps in quietude.

Robin and Sanji walked down the busy street, which was boisterous with activity and shouting.

"So, where is this tavern, Cook-san?" Robin asked softly.

Sanji pointed at the loudest area of all. "There."

"My, the owner has quite a business."

"Yeah, for serving shitty food."

Robin cast a surprised glance in his direction, "Luffy said it was quite good."

"Luffy once tried to eat Chopper."

"I see." Robin said softly.

--------


	3. Chapter 3

"Longings—Chapter Three"

by Rapha 7

-----One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

-----fanfic contains angst. Shonen-ai/Yaoi. Eventual ZoroxSanji.

--------------

Zoro leaned back at the table, one arm slung around Red's shoulders, and laughed uproariously. Both men were staggering drunk…their faces flushed red with alcohol.

"No…no…noo…" Red managed to catch his breath as he lifted the cup of sake and leaned closer to Zoro, "I can't b'lve it. I thought no one would evah order you round…"

Zoro chortled, drinking his large cup of sake.

The door opened and a few of the patrons quieted to see Luffy charge into the tavern, followed closely by Usopp and Chopper.

Red burst out laughing, "Uwah! I believe it!" He slapped Zoro's shoulder repeatedly.

"Zoro! Mr. Red!" Luffy waved to them, hopping over to them, "We're hungry!"

Zoro lifted his heavy head, which was leaning more on Red's shoulder than keeping upright, "Ah?"

Red leaned closer to Zoro, "Ah…go ahead and order at the counter…the night cook's on duty…I guarantee the quality…"

Luffy sat down at their table and leaned his head on his arms, "You're an old nakama of Zoro?"

Red grinned from underneath Zoro's arm, then slapped Zoro on the back just as he was drinking sake. Zoro understandably spilled some on his chin and down his shirt.

"Oh…we've known each other for awhile. We went on our own paths to follow our dreams…" Red smiled dreamily off into space.

"Oy!" Zoro nudged Red as he drank, forcing him to spill a little sake, "Don't waste this stuff…isn't it the best?"

Red giggled around the sake dribbling down his chin. And suddenly they both burst out laughing.

Sanji and Robin stared at the scene that greeted them. Usopp and Chopper were at the bar, ordering food, while Luffy talked to the impossibly drunk Zoro and tavern keeper.

"Oh? My…" Robin commented, smiling gently at the scene. "Mr. Swordsman seems to be raging drunk."

Sanji glowered, then clamped his teeth down on his cigarette before striding over to the table, "OY! SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" Sanji lightly kicked his chair, nearly causing him to topple backwards, if not for Red's proximity.

Zoro blinked blearily, "What the hell do you want now? Pissy cook… Jeez…"

Red looked up from resting his chin on Zoro's shoulder, "Hmm? What's the matter? Couldn't stand your own cooking tonight?"

"Huh?" Sanji's ass kicking face asserted itself just before he lunged at Red. Two things happened. Red leaned backward in surprise, taking Zoro with him, and Luffy inserted his arms before Sanji's attack.

"Sanji! What's the matter with you? This is Zoro's friend!" Luffy scowled at him as Zoro and Red crashed to the floor.

"Che." Sanji turned away to survey the contemplative eyes of the other patrons. He put his scowl back in place until they looked quickly away.

--------

Zoro coughed deeply, then glared up at Sanji, "Oy! Love Cook!"

Red snorted behind him, then started laughing uproariously. "_Love Cook?_"

Zoro found himself embraced closely by Red, with an arm slung around his shoulders while shaking with laughter, as Sanji glared his most evil look down upon them.

"Wahahahahahaha!" Red leaned against Zoro, who rubbed his head confusedly.

Suddenly Sanji strode forward and jerked Zoro to his feet with one hand grabbing the front of his shirt.

"What the hell?" Zoro started to bluster, but Sanji quickly kneed him in the stomach.

"Ooof…" Zoro doubled over and passed out from the pain, but mostly the alcohol.

Sanji ignored the shocked patrons and slung Zoro over his shoulder.

"Now…wait a minute!" Red started to rise from his sprawled position on the floor.

Sanji carefully took his right foot and pushed Red down firmly with a soft kick, holding the unconscious Zoro over his shoulder with one arm.

Luffy started talking with his mouth full, somehow he had gotten a hold of Usopp or Chopper's plates in the past few seconds, "Oby, Aasbi, wfahba dboing?"

"I'm taking this Merimo head back to the ship. He's a mess, and he's got watch duty in a few hours." Sanji glared pointedly at Red before sauntering out the door.

Luffy swallowed, "Oh. Okay then. Bye." Luffy immediately reached across the room and grabbed another plate of food from Chopper and Usopp's table.

Robin leaned back against the counter and started laughing. Frantically trying to keep their food from Luffy's questing fingers, Usopp and Chopper glanced over at her, then at each other.

"Weird!" They chorused.

"What's Sanji's problem?" Luffy traipsed over to the table and set his chin on the surface, "He's super cranky."

Usopp waved his hands in the air, "Oh you know, he doesn't like being away from Nami very long…"

Chopper nodded avidly, "Uhnn… And this morning Zoro stole his best piece of breakfast cake, that he specially made for Nami… It had her name on it with hearts…"

Luffy pursed his lips sullenly, "Yeah…but why…"

"Captain-san," Robin reminded him gently of her presence, "I believe that the problem is in what Cook-san perceives as acceptable behavior of the first mate. Swordsman-san sleeps all the time when he isn't training, and just now he was drinking excessively. Surely Cook-san is tired of working so hard without help."

Usopp scratched his nose, "Come to think of it, Sanji is always forcing Zoro to help him."

Chopper's eyes grew big, "Oh! Maybe Sanji's mad at us for not helping then!"

Luffy snorted, "He won't let me help at all." He blew out his lips, sulking as he grabbed a few pieces of food off of Usopp's plate.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'D EAT EVERYTHING!" Robin, Usopp, and Chopper chorused loudly.

Luffy burst out laughing, "That's true! I would!"

Back at the ship, Sanji threw Zoro onto the deck roughly. Zoro bolted awake at the impact.

"Ouch! What the hell….?" He sat up and glared at the cook.

Sanji glared down at him, "I'm sick of bailing you out of trouble, you stupid swordsman." Sanji lit a cigarette and blocked Zoro's santoryuu attack with a lightning fast foot.

"You bastard. What the hell is wrong with you? All day long you've been kicking me!"

"YEAH! That's right!" Sanji roared, aiming several dangerous kicks at the rapidly sobering swordsman.

Zoro rolled backwards, using his swords to deflect the heavy kicks aimed at his head and body.

"What the hell for?" Zoro raged loudly.

"You bastard! You ate Nami-san's special breakfast on purpose this morning, didn't you!" Sanji leapt through the air toward the retreating Zoro when a long staff appeared in mid-air and slapped him down to the deck roughly. Before Zoro could move, he received a heavy thwack on his head, pushing him down to the deck as well.

Nami stood over them, her face darkened with fury. "You TWO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Zoro rubbed his head and blinked, while Sanji immediately went into contrition mode.

"Ah! My goddess! Forgive me for disturbing you! How can I possibly make it up to you? Anything you ask wouldn't be too much…" Sanji wiggled and beamed up at Nami while Zoro scoffed heavily and turned his head away.

Nami sent a searching glance over at him before answering Sanji's continuing professions of love and eagerness to acquit himself of her fury. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"Enough, Sanji-kun. Enough. Just be quiet. I'm in the middle of creating a map, and I can't concentrate with you two…what the heck were you doing anyway? I thought you went to dinner with Luffy and the others, Sanji-kun. And Zoro, you were going to stay in town tonight to reminisce with your friend, right?" Nami paused in rubbing her forehead to look at the brooding Zoro with concern.

Zoro crossed his arms militantly, "It doesn't matter. I'll go rest a bit, so I can continue the watch later." Zoro stalked off toward the bunkroom, leaving Nami staring after him worriedly. Meanwhile Sanji beamed at Nami.

"It's just the two of us, now, my beautiful lovely succulent goddess… Shall we drink champagne under the stars?" Sanji clasped his hands and gazed adoringly at Nami.

Nami sighed deeply, "No thank you, Sanji-kun. I'm worried about Zoro. He's been acting funny lately. I thought maybe seeing his old friend would cheer him up. Why did he come back?"

Sanji straightened up and started fixing his tie, then lit another cigarette, "Who knows?"

Nami glanced over at the sulking Sanji and smiled a little, "Well, good night, Sanji-kun. Don't forget to eat something. You guys weren't gone long enough to have eaten much."

"Yeah." Sanji watched her head back to her room, before turning around and staring out at the dark sea. "That bastard. Sneaking around behind my back, huh? I won't let him win the beautiful goddess, Nami-swan. No way."

Zoro opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the bunkroom. Normally he'd be fast asleep by now, but there was that skittering sensation again. He sighed, then closed his eyes resolutely.

"No sense in worrying about it." Maybe later.

The next day, the log pose was set and the crew prepared to leave the island for the next adventure. Red stood on the dock talking quietly with Zoro, who clapped him on the back before bounding up the rope ladder.

Luffy waved cheerfully as they sailed away. Zoro stood quietly, watching the dock and Red who continued to wave until at last they couldn't see the island any longer.

Luffy slapped Zoro heartily on the back, "Hey, Zoro, Red sure was nice! After you left, he let us have his super special dessert."

"Huh?" Zoro whipped his head around. "No way! How could he! That bastard!"

Luffy laughed gaily, "Ohhohohohoho! It was so good!"

"Yeah!" Usopp and Chopper chimed in.

"All that chocolate…and the extra special toppings… It was the best!" Usopp kissed his fingertips.

"Damn it!" Zoro growled, turning back to glare at the empty horizon where the island had been, "He should have saved some for me."

Robin laughed gaily, then used one of her flowering hands to wave Zoro in her direction. In her original hands, she held a carefully wrapped plate.

"Mr. Swordsman, Mr. Red especially wanted you to have this, so he gave it to **me**." Robin smiled warmly.

Luffy drooled and reached out a tentative hand, which was thwarted when six of Robin's hands pulled him back. "Aw! I'm the captain!"

"No, Captain-san. This is for Mr. Swordsman." Robin said firmly .

"Aw…" Usopp and Chopper chorused , wiping drool from their chins.

Zoro leapt forward quickly, "Really?" His voice was filled with eagerness, and his face had a sudden boyish expression.

His hands reached out and before he could touch the plate, a pair of long fingered hands snatched it out from Robin's.

Sanji glowered at them, lifting the carefully wrapping to peer inside, "What is this?"

Zoro practically nose-dived on the deck. "Damn you shitty cook! Give that to me!"

Robin stepped quickly back, commenting, "It's a special dessert that Mr. Red made for Mr. Swordsman. You should give it back to him. Mr. Red went to all that trouble."

A smirk tipped up Sanji's mouth, and Zoro paled with fear.

"No! Please! Just give it to me!" Zoro stretched out his hands pleadingly.

"You want it?" Sanji asked, an evil gleam entering his visible eye.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Robin watched with morbid fascination as the scene unfolded. Sanji held the plate in one hand, with one leg uplifted ready to fight off a charging Zoro. As they fought across deck for the dessert, Sanji suddenly 'slipped' on the deck and the plate flew out of his hands.

"NO WAY!" Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Zoro shouted simultaneously.

It sailed over the side of the ship railing.

"NO!" Zoro dove forward, trying to reach the plate. A rubber hand stretched past him and grabbed…air. The plate fell into the sea with a sound similar to that of someone knocking over a display in a fancy china shop.

"NOOOOO!" Zoro bellowed, recklessly diving headfirst after the plate.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted in surprise, rushing to the side of the ship to watch as his first mate dove under the water to try to catch it.

Moments later, Zoro emerged from the sea, the soggy salty chocolatey mess in his hand, the wrapping miraculously intact though also soggy, held over his head as he swam with one hand toward the ship. Robin extended her flowering hands to help him climb back onto the Going Merry.

Zorro hit the deck and ignored Sanji's muttered apology. He stomped toward the aft deck and sat down against the railing, staring at the soggy mess of his specially prepared dessert. Then with a resolute expression, he opened it and started eating the soggy cake.

"OY!" Sanji's mouth dropped open.

"EWWWW!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper groaned.

Robin folded her arms and smiled, "Well, it was a gift from a friend."

Sanji glanced over at her, then scoffed, "Whatever." He started for the galley when Nami suddenly appeared on deck.

"What is going on? I heard all the shouting…" Nami glanced around the deck until her eyes found a soaking wet Zoro eating from a suspiciously soggy plate.

"Sanji-kun…" Her voice was deceptively mild and sweet.

Sanji floated over to her side, giddy that she called him, "Yes, my beautiful sea angel?"

"Why is Zoro eating something in that condition?" Her voice hardened with each successive word.

Sanji blinked, then answered, "It fell into the sea by accident, and he insists on eating it."

"I see." Nami said harshly, "Then maybe you could at least make sure Chopper prepares a stomach medicine for Zoro…since he'll be needing it."

Nami slammed back into her cabin, leaving a startled Sanji to stare after her.

Chopper started forward hastily, "Oh! She's right! I'll get the medicine quickly. ZORO!" Chopper ran over to the swordsman, "ZORO!"

Zoro finished the last of the dessert and licked his salty fingers, "Yeah?" His hard gaze intimidated the soft cuddly reindeer, who started stepping backward at the piercing eyes.

"Uh…nevermind. I'll get you something right away!" Chopper spun around and dashed back toward his medicine workroom, arms flailing.

Luffy burst out laughing, then dashed over to Zoro's side. "It's just like when I first met you!" He sat down next to Zoro, stretching out and laughing.

Sanji stood close enough to listen, but not interrupt.

"Hmmm?" Zoro asked, closing his eyes and leaning back against the railing after setting aside the plate.

"You remember, when you ate that dirt ball of rice after that Captain's stupid son stomped on it. You know, the rice ball filled with sugar, the first one that little girl ever made!" Luffy laughed, "It's just like then!"

Zoro started snoring. Luffy chortled, then left to seek out Usopp for another adventure on deck. Sanji stopped Luffy with a quick hand, "What was that you just said?"

Luffy tilted his head, then answered a little solemnly for him, "When I rescued Zoro from Captain Morgan's Marine Base, he was tied to a stake for a month. It was a deal he made with Morgan's stupid son. All because a little girl tried to stop his dog from bothering people at their restaurant. The dog tried to bite her, and Zoro knocked it out before it could, and then he hit the stupid son of the Captain when that guy threatened to punish the girl and her family for it, so Zoro surrendered. The deal was if he stayed alive for a month while tied to a stake without food or water, he'd go free and the girl and her family would be unpunished."

Sanji clenched his teeth around his cigarette, "So, what happened?"

Usopp chimed in, "Oh you told me this story, Luffy overheard the son bragging that he was going to kill Zoro, and punched the son out, then he and Coby…someone Luffy met way before us…tried to rescue Zoro. But Zoro refused until Coby told him that stupid son was going back on his deal. Luffy made Zoro promise to join before he rescued him."

Luffy burst out laughing, "Yeah. I had to go get his swords first too. I looked all over that base."

Sanji sighed, "I meant about the rice ball."

"Oh." Luffy frowned, "What do you mean? He ate it."

Usopp grinned, then clasped Luffy around the shoulders, "Now, Luffy, this guy's a cook, of course he'd be interested in the food details. Now listen Sanji, as I'll repeat the story accurately… When Luffy and Coby…someone Luffy met way before us…first went to take a look at the demonic Pirate Hunter Zoro, who was tied to the stake for some nefarious crime, a little girl pushed a ladder up against the wall, stole into the Marine base courtyard, and tried to give the Demon, Pirate Hunter Zoro some food."

"The Marines came while Zoro tried to send the girl away before she got into trouble, and the stupid son of Morgan took a bite of the little girl's first rice balls, which were not cooked for him, but for Zoro, who rescued her from a big mean ugly dog. The stupid son complained about the sugar in the rice ball and spit it out, then knocked the other rice balls to the ground and stomped them. Then he had a Marine toss the little girl over the wall. Luckily Luffy was able to catch her, so she didn't get hurt."

"Then Luffy visited Zoro again, and fed him the rice ball at his request, after all his arms were tied out like this (Usopp demonstrates). After leaving Zoro tied to the stake, Luffy heard the whole story of the infamous Pirate Hunter Zoro and what his nefarious crime was…so he went back to ask Zoro to join his crew. Zoro wisely refused, after all he had made a special deal to protect that little girl and her family from harm. Then Luffy decided to wait a little longer and left the courtyard, but didn't give up completely. During which time he overheard the horrible son promise to execute Zoro the very next day, when he only had less than a week left of the month. So the rest is history…" Usopp trailed off when he realized Sanji was no longer listening. "Hmph."

Sanji blew smoke out from his mouth and stared up at the blue sky, "It looks like another warm day."

Luffy lifted his head and looked at the sky, "Yep! Perfect for…HEY USOPP!" Luffy dashed off, grabbing Usopp with an arm, determined to entice Usopp in a strange new game he invented.

Sanji stomped out his cigarette and glanced up at the still soaked swordsman, who was by now loudly snoring, perfectly oblivious to his surroundings. "Che."


	4. Chapter 4

"Longings" Chapter Four

by Rapha7

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

This fic contains shonen-ai/yaoi. Eventual SanjixZoro. Not Necessarily Worksafe. May have explicit scenes later, angst. Rated R for eventual content.

-----

The quietude of the morning didn't last long; two Marine ships approached and were quickly disposed of by an eager Luffy and equally intense Sanji. Zoro slept through the entire battle, much to the disgust of Nami and Usopp.

"ZORO!" Nami kicked Zoro awake.

Zoro blinked blearily, "Huh?"

Nami placed both hands on her hips, "Honestly! Whenever we need you, you're fast asleep! What is it with you?"

Zoro yawned, "Did something happen?" He stretched a bit.

Chopper moved forward timidly, holding something in his hands. Nami bristled, then pointed at the rapidly sinking Marine ships off the bow.

"Just look! Two Marine ships attacked us during your little nap!" Nami's arm shook with fury as Zoro tilted his head to look at the returning Luffy and Sanji.

"Ah. They took care of it, though, right?" Zoro asked, getting to his feet, patting his now dry clothes. He pulled it away from his skin a little. Salt water chafed a bit. He grimaced.

Nami wordlessly looked at him, then threw her hands up into the air, "WILL YOU TAKE YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY!"

Zoro crossed his arms and looked off to the sea, "I've been wondering just what my job is. You navigate. Sanji cooks. Chopper heals. Usopp's the gunner…just what is it I'm supposed to do?"

Luffy bounded up to greet Zoro, "Hey Zoro! You missed a fight!" He grinned happily and bounced up to the railing, "Hey Nami, don't be so mad…Sanji and I took care of it… no problem, right Sanji?"

"Yeah." Sanji was rather subdued as he lit a cigarette and blew the smoke into the air above their heads. Zoro cast a dark glance at him.

"Hmph." Zoro snorted, "Well, if that's all it was, I'll get back to training."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Nami grabbed Zoro's arm to stop him.

Zoro turned his evil glare on her, "What?"

Nami wasn't impressed, "Your JOB."

"Which is?" Zoro asked.

"That's easy…" Chopper answered, appearing practically giddy that he knew the answer.

"To protect us!" Chopper and Usopp shouted in unison.

"To help kick butts!" Luffy crowed, "And to get me when I fall in the water...hee hee."

"To help me in the kitchen!" Sanji answered belligerently.

"To help keep the ship intact, run the ship's rigging, and to protect us." Nami answered seriously.

Everyone looked at each other in askance as Zoro groaned.

"Jeez!" He scratched his head. "I'm not cutting my training for anyone. Luffy." Zoro's face was dead serious.

Luffy grinned, "That's fine, Zoro. I need the world's strongest swordsman. Everyone else can wait their turns."

"WHAT?" The others shouted in unison.

Zoro nodded seriously, "Good."

"Not good!" Sanji bellowed, "He shouldn't lie on his butt when work needs done!"

Luffy tilted his head, "hmmm…."

Robin stepped forward and smiled reassuringly, "Well, the First Mate is responsible to help the ship run smoothly. But we should show some understanding to Mr. Swordsman's dream too."

Nami sighed, "Well that makes sense." She scratched her head, "We all have to help where we can."

Usopp nodded wisely, arms crossed, "Oh yeah. Definitely. Zoro always has to save us, so we should make sure he's strong enough to."

Zoro yawned again, then clutched his stomach. "Ouch."

"Oh!" Chopper ran forward thrusting a bottle toward Zoro, "Because you ate too much sugar and it was with lots of sea salt…you need this."

Zoro looked at the bottle, then smiled warmly at Chopper, "Thanks, Chopper." He quickly drank the medicine.

Sanji blew more smoke in the air, "Well, don't think it's going to get you out of kitchen duty tonight."

Zoro snorted, then cast a dark look at the cook, "As if anything ever could. Even if I'm busy, you drag me back to the galley."

Luffy burst out laughing, "Of course! Zoro is so handy!" He laughed so hard he nearly fell off the railing. Zoro grabbed him by the collar and dragged him upright.

Usopp and Chopper burst out laughing too. "Wahh! Zoro is the best kitchen maid!" They doubled over laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro and Sanji bellowed simultaneously.

Sanji calmed down and inhaled his cigarette smoke deeply, "Ah. There's enough work that I sometimes need help. Luffy eats enough for an army. I'd be constantly cooking or cleaning if I didn't have assistance. I wouldn't be able to help Nami-chan, or help fight."

Chopper beamed, "Or help me with some of the medicine preparation, like ingredients."

Nami clasped her hands together, "So Zoro is to help all of us. That's your job."

Zoro sighed, then stared off over the ocean, "Yeah. Well it looks like now is a good time." He pointed toward the horizon and three Marine ships.

Luffy turned around, "Oh?" He watched with interest as the Marine ships fired their cannons.

"GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON!" Luffy bounced them back at the Marine ships.

"Let's go, Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy commanded, grabbing both of them and rocketing over to the other ships.

------

Later that afternoon, Zoro silently helped Sanji with the lunch dishes.

Sanji cleared his throat. Zoro ignored the intentional attention-getter and dried the dishes quickly.

Sanji cleared his throat again, "Um, Zoro…"

"Huh?" Zoro bit out a reply as if it were being dragged from his lips with pliers.

Sanji sighed, "Sorry about this morning. I really did slip on the deck. I didn't mean for it to go overboard."

Zoro glanced over at Sanji's focused profile, "Yeah, I know. You'd never waste food."

"I still can't believe you like that tavern keeper's food better than mine." Sanji suddenly grumbled.

Zoro took the next dish without pause, continuing to dry them automatically, "I didn't say that. But Red is a good cook."

Sanji stopped for a very brief moment in washing the dishes and tried to fight the grin that slipped up his lips, "Oh."

"You owe me a chocolate cake, you bastard. That one was absolutely ruined." Zoro suddenly growled as he took the next freshly washed dish from Sanji's soapy hands.

"Yeah." They finished washing the dishes in complete silence.

------------

Zoro stood up in the crow's nest and stared out across the darkened waters. No enemies in sight. A sound at the opening of the nest captured his attention. Nami poked her head through the opening.

"Oh, Zoro, there you are. I wanted to talk to you." She pulled herself through the opening quickly. Zoro stood off to the side in the very cramped space.

"What is it?"

"Well…um…how do I say…it…" Nami pondered aloud, putting a finger on her chin.

Zoro frowned deeply, "Just spit it out, woman." He glanced back over the sea, feeling a little torn between keeping watch and waiting for her to speak.

"Listen, you've been acting very very strangely lately and I wondered if you needed something?" Nami smiled sweetly at the disconcerted swordsman.

"Need something? Like what?" Zoro responded slowly, as if Nami were speaking a foreign language.

Nami took a deep breath, "Well Sanji-kun finds women at every port, quite regularly… But I've never ever seen you with a woman… And all that tension at your age…it can't be good for you…"

Zoro crossed his arms stubbornly, "Usopp and Luffy are never with women either. Or Chopper."

Nami snorted bursts of laughter through her nose, "Oh please…" She waved her hand airily, "Those guys aren't grown up. But you and Sanji are different. I don't want you to be distracted while you have so much responsibility forced upon you."

Zoro glared, "Are you saying I can't do my job?"

Nami's mouth dropped open, "Oh no! I mean sometimes you oversleep, but you do train a lot. No I meant that I wanted to make sure you were taking proper care of yourself…uh…" Nami's face uncharacteristically turned bright red at the connotations of her comment. "I mean, if you need money or something at the next island…for…uh…company…I'll lend it to you without the usual interest."

Zoro burst out laughing, "Bwahahahahahahahaha!" He doubled over, he was so struck the funniness of the situation.

Nami clenched her fists, her face bright red, "Zoro! I'm serious!"

"I know…but…bwahahahahahahahaha…" Zoro couldn't stop laughing.

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice call from the deck below, "NAMI-SWAN!"

Zoro wiped tears from his eyes and turned to glance over the ocean again, "Well, thank you for the offer, but I'm fine." Zoro started snickering again.

"It isn't that funny, ZORO!" Nami left the crow's nest in a huff.

Zoro leaned his chin on his arms and stared out at the sea. "Take proper care of myself, huh? Bwahahahahahahahaha…" He started laughing again.

Sanji dashed forward to help Nami land safely on the deck, "Ah! What were you doing, Nami-chan?"

Zoro's continued laughter floated down to the deck, and Nami bristled, "SHUT UP! YOU…YOU STUPID SWORDSMAN GEEK!"

Sanji's brows furrowed, "Has he insulted you? THAT BASTARD!" Before Nami could explain, Sanji dashed up the rigging toward the crow's nest.

"MAH! Enough!" Nami groaned disgustedly and slammed inside her cabin.

Zoro wiped his eyes for the fifth time and found himself staring at an incensed Sanji. "What's the matter, Magic Eyebrow?" Zoro asked, his lips curling in a grin.

"What did you say to Nami-swan? She was really upset!" Sanji always took anything considering Nami way too seriously.

Zoro yawned distractedly, then waved his hand off at Sanji, "Oh stuff it. She had some crazy idea in her head about loaning me more money… I told her no thank you."

Sanji frowned deeply, "Huh?" He didn't seem to believe the swordsman one bit.

Zoro turned and his eyes were very sharp, "I only told her I didn't want to borrow money. She thought I was making fun of her."

Sanji pursed his lips, "If you do anything to make Nami-swan look like that again, I'll kick some sense into you."

"Yeah, yeah… What else is new?" Zoro sighed, cupping his chin with one hand and placing his left hand on the hilts of his swords.

Sanji snorted, then left the crow's nest quickly. "Stupid swordsman." Sanji muttered as he quietly entered into the galley. He reached down to check on the chocolate cake he was baking. "Not yet, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Longings"

by Rapha7

"Chapter 5"

----One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

----This fanfic contains Shonen-ai and thus is rated M for mature audiences or R. Not Worksafe. May contain explicit sexual situations. Eventual ZoroxSanji. Spoilers: There are 7 crew members.

----Chapter content is slightly different on lj and ffnet in regards to length, but Chapters 1-4 on both are complete.

--------------------

"Is this the best you could come up with?" Zoro groused from behind his mask, looking down at his costume in disgust. "It doesn't make me look cool at all…"

Robin lifted her chin from the crow's nest and tried not to laugh. She glanced over at the carefully prone navigator, who was hiding out by the mikan trees. Her shoulders shook suspiciously.

"Now, Zoro, I think it looks so _cute_!" Sanji smirked. Zoro tried to lunge and growled when his legs got crossed and he nearly stumbled.

"Waaah!" Usopp cried as Zoro swung his fist around at his head.

"Zoro's so cuddly." Chopper whispered in awe.

Sanji clasped his hands together, "It suits him _so_ much better!" He admired the costume with a widening smirk.

"You stupid idiot! This is all your fault!" The fist wasn't exactly threatening as it pumped in the air…considering it was encased in a soft plushy material.

"I can't move in this at all! What about my swords? What if we get attacked!" Zoro shouted angrily, waving his arms in disgust, not quite able to cross them threateningly.

"You could always _hug_ our enemies." Sanji suggested, lowering his eyes to the deck to hide the growing amusement as he lit another cigarette.

"That would be so cool!" Chopper breathed excitedly.

Luffy bounded over to Zoro, and dove at the last second, clamping onto Zoro's torso. "Uwahh! So soft! Zoro, you should wear this all the time…! Ehahahahahahaha hahahahahaa!" Luffy's mouth opened widely as he laughed at his own joke.

A chuckle escaped Robin's lips from her vantage point as Nami slapped her deck chair and covered her mouth to stop the escaping giggles.

"NO WAY!" Zoro knocked Luffy away and scampered after the hysterically laughing Sanji, swiping at him with his oversized paws. Sanji easily leapt backwards with room to spare as the giant mouse fell forward on its tummy. Sanji landed softly beside the oversized head and patted the green hat with a yellow band.

"At least you look _cute_, Zoro. I have to go change now." Sanji leapt back as Zoro tried to capture one of his legs and then strutted off toward the bunkroom.

"Damn it!" Zoro pounded the deck with fluffy fists, "This makes me look like an idiot!"

Chopper timidly ventured forward, "But I think it's cool. What's the inside like?"

Zoro lifted the oversized head to look at Chopper through the mask and was silent.

------

Long moments later, Usopp's hysterical laugh reached them before the clump of his running feet, with the solid footpads of Sanji right behind him, as he chased him out of the bunkroom.

"You bastard! You did this on PURPOSE!" Sanji cursed, seething as the wind hit his bare legs.

"Sorry, Sanji. I had to buy the set and you two are PERFECT fits for those costumes. Mwahahahahahahaha!" Usopp ducked and tumbled out onto the deck.

Sanji stormed out, head covered by a long blue wig with a red ribbon prettily tied at the end of it. His eyes promised death as the other Straw Hats examined his blue and white high school girl uniform.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR THIS!" Sanji screeched as the wind blew the skirt upwards and he automatically slapped it down to cover his freshly shaven and silky thighs. He wore knee high blue socks and dark loafers. The ribbon tied at his neck showed off the added padding just below.

Nami fell over backwards with a crash and laughed unreservedly, but it was covered up by the hysteria of their captain and first mate. Robin wiped at the tears, and began the descent to the deck.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoro gave up on trying to stand in his costume, rolling on the deck insanely laughing.

"You bastard!" Sanji withdrew a paper fan prop and went after the rolling stuffed rodent.

As Sanji whacked the howling mouse from head to toe, Usopp clasped his hands together, "You see? Perfect!"

"Oi, Usopp." Luffy said seriously, "What did you get me to wear?" His hand clapped on Usopp's thin shoulder.

Usopp scratched his chin, "Well, the shop that was open in town only had a few _really_ great costumes and for you there was only **one** choice."

They ran into the bunkroom and dimly over the sound of Sanji and Zoro wrestling and scuffling, they heard Luffy cry out.

"No way!"

"Luffy, it's a costume… It's important." They heard the earnestness in Usopp's voice.

"But what about HAT?" Luffy wailed.

"You can leave it very safely here, and put it back on after the festival. You wanted a cool costume…_this is the coolest!_ " Usopp reasoned patiently.

Luffy stormed out onto the deck, resplendent in a white glittery spandex jumpsuit with a large open V-neck down the front and belled out legs.

Sanji and Zoro stopped mid-scuffle, Sanji straddling the mouse, trying to push the arms away from his wig. Chopper turned slightly to see the cause. Robin reached the deck and covered her mouth with one of many hands. Her shoulders shook suspiciously. Nami reached her side, panting for breath, her eyes large at the sight.

From behind Luffy, Usopp cleared his throat. "Luffy, the _wig_ and the _glasses_ are **very** important."

"Fine…" Luffy pouted and placed said wig and white gem encrusted sunglasses on his face.

Complete silence.

"Um…" Chopper said nervously, "Who are you?"

"The arms! Lift them!" Usopp coached.

Luffy raised his arms revealing an under-cape attached to the outside of the suit with its vibrant red peeking from beneath his arms.

"Wah! So cool! Like wings!" Luffy suddenly danced around, waving his arms.

"No! No! You've got to swivel your hips and curl up your lip!" Usopp waved his arms frantically. They conferred briefly in undertone. Usopp demonstrated the hip swivel and shake, while Luffy mimicked.

"Uh…." Nami covered her mouth, "I feel a little sick."

Robin tilted her head, "Don't worry, Nami-san. I'm sure Usopp wouldn't give you a horrible costume."

"Now say," Usopp instructed, "Hunka…hunka…burning love."

"Of course!" Luffy, getting into the act, started to sing a weird parody of what Usopp instructed, but somehow ending with, "hunka…hunka…burning meat…"

"That's so cool!" Chopper hopped up and down, as Luffy swung his hips around, pointing his fingers and somehow singing something about wanting Sanji to prepare some meat. "What do I get to wear, Usopp?" Chopper's eyes sparkled.

Usopp patted his chest. "Don't worry about a thing, Chopper. I have you covered. Go check it out!" Usopp tilted his head toward the bunkroom.

Chopper ran off in anticipation.

Nami carefully walked around the swiveling gyrating Luffy to Usopp's side, "Usopp…don't tell me we are all actually going to have to wear these things for the entire night?" Nami, Robin, and Usopp were the only Straw Hats out of costume.

Usopp blinked innocently, "Well I bought them…at the local costume shop…and to not use them would be a waste of the money you gave me. Luffy wanted us all to wear costumes for this festival."

Nami closed her mouth with a snap. "FINE! Bring it on! Where's mine?"

Robin stepped forward, "It will be interesting, hmm?" They gazed expectantly at the widely grinning Usopp.

"No problem, no problem. Your costume is in the red box, Robin, while your costume is in the orange boxes, Nami. Don't worry; I saved the best ones for you two." Usopp smiled reassuringly.

Nami studied him uncertainly, "I don't know, Usopp. You do realize if I have to wear something humiliating, I will charge you triple interest, plus a special surcharge?"

Usopp gulped, but kept grinning, "You will really really like it. I promise! Oh! I have to go get mine on! The festival will start as soon as the fireworks go off!"

Zoro and Sanji had tired of squabbling, and now lounged angrily against the railing.

"Just remember Usopp," Sanji growled, "Revenge is sweet."

"Very sweet." Zoro echoed darkly, "I will see…fumo momo fu moffu…?"

"Fummmo? Fummofffu? Mofuu FUMOO!" Zoro started waving around excitedly in his costume, speaking in a high pitched voice.

Usopp clapped his hands, "That's IT! You've finally gotten into it! I knew you could do it, Zoro! I'll be back right after I change."

Sanji's eyebrows rose up high under his blue wig, "Oi, swordsman, what the hell are you saying? I can't understand a damn thing…"

"Fummmo Fumo MOOOO!" The arms pulled at the large oversized head vainly.

Sanji chuckled, "Uh…Zoro? You sound like one of those..."

"FUMO!" A fluffy arm whacked him upside the head.

"Oh, are you ready for Round Two already? You bastard!" Sanji and Zoro started scuffling once again.

------------

A short while later, Robin stepped out onto the deck and Zoro stopped in mid wrestling hold, having sat upon Sanji, who struggled underneath him in the fluffy costume. Her shoulder-length hair had been supplemented with a longer dark haired wig, and her usual slacks and top were replaced by a floor length black silk gown, with pink flowers sporadically placed in the material. A long slit revealed her leg up to the thigh, and she held a long cigarette holder in one hand. A flower matching comb held back an arrangement of the wig, and Robin gazed at them quizzically.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed, "Robin…!"

Robin extended one leg to look down at the sandaled foot, rather than the boots she was used to. "I guess this is okay for one evening."

Sanji's face blossomed into a full cascade of pink, "Robin-swan! You look lovely!"

Robin smiled, "Thank you, Cook-san. You seem to be in some trouble, yourself. Perhaps you should be more careful of your costume?"

Sanji blinked and realized his skirt was now up around his hips, "UWAAAH! YOU HENTAI SWORDSMAN!" Sanji desperately pushed the skirt back down into place.

"Fumo. Moffu." Lifting his arms in an unconcerned manner, the giant mouse leapt backward and lounged against the railing while Sanji verbally insulted him.

"Ummm… Here's my costume." Chopper said nervously. He appeared in the doorway.

"UWAAAAH! SO COOL, CHOPPER!" Luffy dashed forward and picked him up to squeeze.

"Ah!" Chopper struggled ineffectively against the rubber embrace.

Luffy rubbed his face against the surge of brown material and blonde wig around Chopper's head, "Now you're a king and queen of animals, Chopper! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up! I'm not happy at all that you like my costume, you asshole…hahahha…" Chopper blushed as he was finally put down on the ground. He rearranged his blonde wig and adjusted the magenta dress.

Sanji lifted his cigarette, "Nice, Chopper. You look better than this Fumo dork."

"MOFFFU!" A fluffy arm winged him from behind.

As they started scuffling, Nami and Usopp entered the deck together.

"Usopp…couldn't you have picked something a little lighter? This thing weighs a ton!" Nami grumbled, clicking across the deck in her thigh high boots, dragging the 6 foot tall rifle behind her.

Usopp adjusted his red hat and wig, sweeping his cape casually behind him, "Hmm? What did you say, police girl? I'm your master, do as you're told!"

The sound of the gun beating Usopp over the head was nearly drowned out by his cries for help.

"Uwahh! So cute, Nami-swan!" Sanji paused in his straddling and tugging on Zoro's mouse head, "Get out of there you lousy swordsman. I'm going to kill you!"

"Fumo!" The mouse suddenly dove to the ground, giving Sanji a body drop to the deck.

"Ughh…" Sanji groaned.

Luffy chuckled, "Alright. Are you ready to go to a hunka hunka hunka party!"

Chopper jumped up and down, his dress billowing, "YES!"

Robin leaned casually back, holding the cigarette holder, "It could be interesting."

Nami growled as Usopp weakly tried to brush off the dust on her boots, clamping a foot down on his red-hatted head, "Fine. But the next joker who tries to make me his vampiric slave is going to be dust." She hefted the gun on her shoulder angrily.

"FUMO!" Zoro roared, causing the Straw Hats to laugh.

"Uh…Zoro, how about you stay here, then?" Luffy suggested, "You won't be able to eat or drink anything in that. And you can guard the ship!"

Zoro growled, but it sounded more like, "fummmmmmmu."

Sanji jerked straight up, "HEY! If the piece of shit swordsman can stay, why can't I?"

Luffy tilted his head, "But Sanji, don't you want to see the town when it's all lit up and there are people?" He pouted a bit.

'No people. Not like this!' Sanji clamped his teeth down on the cigarette. "Yeah." He cast a dark glare at the mouse-encased Zoro, "Just you wait, you shitty swordsman. We'll finish this later."

"Fumo!" The mouse turned his head away, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"Hee heee. Zoro, you really do look funny. Don't worry you can go into town later. Usopp will switch with you." Luffy dragged Usopp behind him, ignoring the clatter of Usopp's double silver guns on the deck, which Chopper hastily picked up and followed after him.

Robin put a hand on Nami's shoulder, "Well, shall we go, Miss Navigator?"

"Uh, yeah. This thing really is a bit heavy, though." Nami sighed, adjusting her uniform top slightly.

"Don't worry." Robin multiplied a few hands and helped to support its weight.

"Ah… Thanks, Robin." Nami smiled sweetly at her taller gowned friend.

"It's nothing." Robin smiled back, "Do you want us to bring back some sake, Mr. Swordsman?"

Zoro lounged against the railing, trapped within the mouse suit he'd been forced to wear by Luffy and Usopp, and nodded his head once. Training. That's what he'd consider this. Training.

He watched the other Straw Hats leave for the festival, Sanji flirting with the girls, apparently oblivious to his school girl costume as his true flirtatious nature took over.

"Fumo."


	6. Chapter 6

Longings

By Rapha7

Chapter Six

----One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda

----This fan fic is shonen-ai/Yaoi. Graphic sexual situations may occur. Spoilers: there are 7 crew members. Not Really Worksafe. Rating M. Eventual Zoro x Sanji. Angst, comedy, etc.

------------

Zoro stood on the deck of the _Going Merry _watching over the silent sea and dock, feeling like an ass. The others had long since gone to the festival and were probably eating and drinking themselves into oblivion.

"Fumo." In vain he tried to reach the zipper on the back of his mouse suit, fluffy arms flailing behind his oversized mouse head and green bowl hat.

"So there you are." A deep voice intoned from the railing closest to the dock.

"Fumo." Zoro inadvertently responded, groaning when he heard the cutesy voice, which sounded like, "fmmmmmmofu…"

Red burst out laughing as he slipped easily over the railing.

"Your friends were quite a hit in town. I saw your captain join in the King contest, but he has some stiff competition. Those guys are pros. Hahahahahaha." Red snickered as he watched Zoro try to take off the mouse head.

"Fumo!"

"Your cook was quite a hit, smooth talking the ladies, even dressed like that. I believe he found some redhead to his liking and disappeared shortly after the banquet began. I did see your other nakama, but I was more interested in what you were doing." Red began walking closer, craning his neck to glance around the ship.

"Fumo." Zoro grunted, then stilled as Red stopped directly in front of him.

"So you were stuck with the mouse. It doesn't suit you. Here…" Red flipped a little switch that Zoro couldn't see and lifted the headpiece.

"WAHHH! Man, I thought I was going to suffocate!" Zoro gasped for air.

Red chuckled, "Who put you into this thing?" He reached for the hidden zipper behind Zoro's bright red bow tie.

"That's where that was? Thanks, Red. I couldn't get it off." Zoro stepped nimbly out of the costume and slumped against the railing, giving the costume a kick toward the middle of the deck.

"No problem, _Zoro_." Red's voice lowered.

They paused, inches from each other.

"Uh…." Zoro blanked out on something to say.

Red smiled warmly, "I brought some sake, how about we get started on it?"

Zoro grinned, "Keep talking. There are some glasses in the galley. I'll go get them."

"No need," Red lifted two mugs, "Actually I brought my own."

Zoro's grin sharpened, "Let's go back there. It's quieter." Zoro pointed his head back at the aft deck where he usually trained.

------

"It's been a long time since we've really been able to talk." Red mused softly, holding his nearly empty mug close to his lips before taking a drink.

"Yeah," Zoro tilted his head back and considered the pitch black sky filled with tiny bursts of stars.

"Have you made any progress finding _him_?" Red asked suddenly, refilling their sake mugs.

"Yeah," Zoro ripped off his white shirt, revealing his scarred torso. He trailed his fingers up the diagonal scar, "Gave me this…but I'll get even stronger and become the best swordsman in the world."

Red's fingers followed after his lightly, tracing the scar. "For Kuina," he commented softly as Zoro drained his mug.

Zoro clasped Red's fingers in one hand, stopping their progress, "And me." Zoro answered, before slowly releasing Red, setting his empty mug on the deck.

Red leaned back, "Yeah," shaking the sake bottle in his hand with an amused expression, "Damn, I guess we're already at bottle six." He picked up a new bottle after tossing the empty sake bottle into the sea.

Zoro laughed, "You've been practicing…usually you pass out at number three."

Red cast a sidelong glance at Zoro as he refilled their mugs, "That only happened once. And the sake involved was very strong."

Zoro grinned, raising his mug to be filled.

Red leaned forward, his hair brushing lightly across Zoro's face as he slowly filled the cup.

Zoro reached out another hand and tipped the bottle so the sake poured more freely. As it started to reach the rim, he released the bottle with a slight caress and lifted the mug. Zoro drank deeply from the mug, his eyes never leaving Red's.

"That time already?" Red asked softly, moving forward and setting the bottle aside.

Zoro drained the mug and set it carefully to the side.

"Hell, yeah." Zoro grabbed Red by the shirt and dragged him forward.

-----------

Sanji cursed as he carried the paper sack of sake. Why he should have to use his precious shore leave to deliver sake to the stupid swordsman pissed him off. Especially when that luscious redhead had promised so much warmth in her company. He clenched his teeth.

The evening had already been traumatic, what with Usopp tricking him into shaving his legs and reverting to his baby face look. Not to mention that the costume he wore attracted perverts.

He spun around and kicked one such pervert tweaking his behind. His upraised leg slowly lowered, the now most likely dead pervert fell back to the ground, vanquished, and he scowled at the wolf-whistling onlookers. Sure, his legs looked good, but he didn't like the idea of _men_ admiring them.

"I'm wearing gym shorts underneath…geez…" Sanji muttered. Good thing that Usopp insisted that they went with the costume he rented. If it hadn't been for Usopp's assertion that it would be a horrible waste of money and Nami-swan would be disappointed, there was no way in hell that he'd have donned the school girl outfit.

Sanji strode through the crowded streets, pushing back people who pushed against him, nimbly avoiding searching hands and fingers, until he broke through the throngs and entered the alleyways which were practically abandoned.

"That idiot swordsman. Why the hell did Luffy let _him_ stay behind?" Sanji kicked an empty barrel so hard that it sailed through the air and out of sight.

After a series of turns he knew that the stupid swordsman couldn't remember, he arrived at the G_oing Merry _and stopped, staring at the sight on the railing.

The deck appeared empty and it was too quiet. More unnerving was the sight of the Zoro's costume strewn across the deck, the head set on the railing, the cheerful mouse face turned outward toward the town…kind of like a trophy or a head on a pike.

"Shit." Sanji swore, starting to dash up the slanted dock ropes and leaping on board.

"OI! ZORO!" Complete silence.

"Zoro!" Sanji shouted, dashing down into the bunkroom, Nami's room, the head, the bulk head, and then up into the galley, and finally into the mikan grove.

Faint, but obviously Zoro, Sanji heard a groan of pain. His heart thrashed against his chest and he set the bag of sake onto the deck chair in Nami's grove. He leapt over the railing onto the aft deck and saw a figure struggling with Zoro, with Zoro hanging over the railing.

Another pain filled groan and Sanji was kicking the assailant ferociously, not bothering to check Zoro's state, since he could be half-dead and still manage fine, Sanji instead concentrated on annihilating the enemy who had somehow managed to subdue Zoro. Actually, even after the intruder was a bloody mess, and unconscious, Sanji kept kicking him viciously until he felt a familiar grip on his arm.

"Stop. Stop. You're going to kill him." Zoro grated, sweating profusely and terribly flushed.

Sanji lowered his bare silky leg and caught Zoro as he staggered.

"Whoa! Zoro…let me get Chopper!" Sanji tried to move them toward the railing, but Zoro tucked closer to his side and stopped moving.

"I don't need Chopper, but you'd better get him for Red." His eyes darted over to his demolished friend and he winced as Sanji's grip tightened on his bare shoulder.

"Red?" Sanji's voice took on an acid note, "Why the hell would he be attacking you?"

Zoro pushed Sanji's arm away and leaned against the railing for support, his back to Sanji.

"Zoro?" Sanji prodded, his tone getting a little darker.

Zoro waved a hand, as if to say buzz off.

Sanji's lips clenched and he used a swift foot to pin Zoro around, "Tell me, seaweed head! I thought he was attacking you…so why? Stealing the ship? Treasure?" Sanji trailed off as he caught sight of Zoro's flushed face.

"Are…are you drunk?" Sanji suddenly demanded.

"Not nearly enough." Zoro muttered, then addressed Sanji casually, "We just had five or six bottles of sake."

Sanji's face darkened, "If he wasn't attacking you…what the hell was going on?"

Zoro lifted his eyes in a challenge to Sanji, his voice throaty, "Take a guess, shitty cook."

Sanji felt his stomach clench, heave, quiver, and flop. The long forgotten cigarette dropped onto the deck, and he stomped on it as he shoved Zoro against the railing.

"You bastard! Out here, where the girls could find you?" Sanji gave him an extra rough shove.

Zoro rubbed his head absentmindedly, "Well everyone was gone…."

"You bastard!" Sanji pushed his face in close to Zoro's, "This is where we all live!"

Zoro turned knife-like eyes toward Sanji, "How is it any different than what you do, love-cook?"

Sanji reeled back, stomping a foot on the deck, and lighting another cigarette, he exhaled, "It's a lot different. I don't do men, for one."

Zoro growled, grabbing Sanji by the shoulder and sticking his face close to Sanji's, "So what? You trying to start something? I like men. You like women. I sure as hell don't play around like you do…oomph."

Zoro looked in astonishment at the fist withdrawing from his stomach.

"What the hell?" Zoro groaned, falling to his knees.

Sanji's hair covered his eyes and he said quietly, "I thought you were in danger, seaweed head. So don't give me any more shit."

Zoro blinked, the alcohol's fuzziness gradually wearing off. "Yeah. Thanks for 'saving' me." He added sarcastically, then stood up, his eyes curiously avoiding Sanji's.

Zoro moved over to the unconscious Red, ignoring the sea cook.

"Jeez, you're a mess, Red. Maybe I can get Chopper to do something." Zoro automatically rearranged Red's clothes while Sanji watched, silently smoking.

"Oi, Cook! Give me a hand." Zoro commanded, his eyes flashing at Sanji.

Sanji turned his head away and snorted, "I'd rather die." Sanji said coldly.

Zoro lifted his head and glared at Sanji, "Whose fault is it that he's like this? Huh?"

Sanji contemplated Zoro for a moment before deciding, "Fine". He stomped over and shoved Zoro to the side.

"I hope you don't think because of this I'm going to give you sex to compensate! This is as far as I'll go!" Sanji growled, grabbing one of Red's arms.

Zoro's face went blank for a moment, before he responded, "Just help me get him to the bunk room."

As they drew Red up between them and started carrying him, Sanji felt an unreasoning sense of rage churn up inside of him, "Bastard! Hold him up! You're still drunk!"

"Shut up! Shitty Cook! Whose fault is it anyway?" Zoro snapped back, trying to regain hold of Red, who was quite a bit taller than either Sanji or Zoro, and heavier with body mass.

"Huh? Are you trying to start something, you shitty okama swordsman?" Sanji's eyes narrowed and the rage pressed him forward.

At that moment, they completely forgot about Red and began shouting.

Zoro dropped his side of Red, "I'm telling you, you are a nosy bastard!"

Sanji smashed Red to the deck with relish, "Shut up, you stupid seaweed head!"

Rubber arms shot between them and attached themselves to the mast, "Oi, you two…what's going on?" Luffy appeared between them, wig slightly askew, "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO RED? CHHHOOOOPPPPPERRRR!"

"Shit for brains decided he was an enemy and kicked the hell out of him." Zoro answered snidely, leaning back against the mast with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

Luffy's dark eyes grew serious, "I see."

"Shut up, you shitty swordsman! You…should I let them in on what was really….mrffgh." Sanji felt Zoro's muscular hand clamp over his mouth. Sanji's eyes glared directly into Zoro's.

Zoro shook his head once, firmly. Sanji scowled.

"Sorry, Luffy. I was also to blame." Zoro finally continued.

"I see." Luffy looked back and forth, then grinned, "Sanji, your skirt is up around your hips again."

Sanji slapped it down into place, elbowing away from Zoro simultaneously.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Zoro, you should have seen all the guys chasing after Sanji! It was really funny!" Luffy laughed, clutching his sides as Sanji flushed angrily. Zoro's eyebrows shot upward.

Chopper suddenly scampered up the deck, his wig and added mane titled haphazardly.

"I heard you, Luffy! We're here!" Nami and Robin arrived just behind him. "I'm sorry it took so long, but I couldn't transform---I'd ruin the costume."

"That's okay, Chopper. Red's hurt, can you fix him up?" Luffy gestured toward the bloody mess forgotten on the deck, as Sanji and Zoro glared at each other.

"Oh no!" Chopper dashed forward and began examining Red, "I'll need my bag, Oh! Hahah…Thanks, Robin!"

Robin smiled as her extra hands disappeared after the delivery.

"So how is he?" Zoro asked, unable to keep still or silent.

"Ah. Zoro, can you help me get him down to the bunkroom?" Chopper asked, completely in medical mode, even in the dress.

"Yeah, that's where we were taking him, actually." Zoro started moving forward.

Nami grabbed Zoro by the collar, "Just a minute! I thought I…yes! You've been drinking! A lot!"

Zoro's face took on a stubborn expression, "So what?"

Nami blinked, "So what? So what?"

The rest of the crew, except Sanji, continued to the bunkroom as Chopper and Luffy carried Red, ignoring the slight altercation, except Sanji, who smirked as Zoro cradled his head.

"Take some responsibility! Honestly! What if we really had been attacked!" Nami shouted.

Zoro crossed his arms and looked away, his face completely blank.

"Say something, you idiot!" Nami yelled.

Zoro cleared his throat, "Sorry."

Nami's fist stopped in mid-air over his head, "What was that?"

"Sorry, I made the wrong choice." Zoro stepped back and then leapt over the railing to land solidly on the dock.

"Zoro!" Nami leaned over the railing, "Where are you going?"

Zoro gave a careless little wave, "Need to stretch my legs a bit."

Sanji's lips compressed, "What the hell? That bastard! While his friend is unconscious…he takes a walk?" Sanji cursed under his breath, then leapt over the railing after Zoro.


	7. Chapter 7

"Longings"

by Rapha7

Chapter Seven

----One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda

----This fan fic contains shonen-ai, yaoi, possible graphic situations. Rated M for mature, R, Not Worksafe. Eventual Zoro x Sanji.

--------------

Sanji's long legs were no match for Zoro's sense of direction. By the time he should have caught up to the swordsman, Zoro had already disappeared.

"Shit." Sanji spun around on his heel to head back toward the ship and came face to face with a surprised and shirtless Zoro.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced up and down the full length of Sanji in his school girl costume.

Sanji flushed, then yelled, "What am I doing? What the hell are you doing...you JERK!"

Zoro frowned, "I needed to cool off," In the strands of moonlight, Sanji swore he saw a faint flush on Zoro's cheeks, "For a bit."

Sanji slapped a hand to his forehead in disgust, "That's more important than your friend?"

Zoro gave him an incredulous look, "Why the hell do _you_ suddenly care so much about Red? And Chopper's taking care of him anyway."

Sanji expelled a breath harshly, "Who the hell said I cared about that guy? I just don't like…" Sanji trailed off, face frozen in a momentary combination of disbelief…and something else.

Zoro gazed at Sanji, his other eyebrow quirking upward, "You aren't making any sense. You're the one who put him in that state you know."

Sanji lowered his eyes and stared at Zoro's black boots, and their clunky toes, the way the leather fabric tightened around his ankles in an embrace of strength.

"Sorry."

"Hunh?" Zoro blinked rapidly. The shitty cook had lost it.

"Sorry. I really thought you were being attacked. It never crossed my mind…." Sanji turned bright red.

Zoro yawned disinterestedly, "That's okay," he smirked once he had Sanji's attention, "It was the third time anyway, and my turn on bottom. No big loss…"

Sanji's eyes widened impossibly, "THIRD TIME!" The rage that subsided into embarrassment boiled over.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro's head.

Zoro dodged easily, but the next few moments became more intense.

"Jeez," Zoro gasped, "Give me a break. I spent most of my energy with Red."

Sanji's eyes darkened, "Oh?" The next kick caught Zoro in the stomach, but Zoro caught Sanji's foot and in a swift move, pinned him to the ground with his body.

"Damn! Why are you upset, anyway? I thought you had some red-haired woman all cozy or something?"

Sanji turned his head to the side, "Damned if I know." He slumped against the ground, "Shit. It doesn't make any sense."

Zoro smirked slightly, "It's almost as if you're _jealous._"

"JEALOUS! OF WHAT?"

Zoro leaned in closer, so that his nose touched Sanji's, "You know, of anyone or anything that takes my attention away from you. You're always trailing after me. Breaking into my conversations, picking fights…"

Sanji's eyes narrowed, "Why would I…Why would I … l..l..l…love you?"

"Beats me. But can you give me another reason that you would do all those things to me and nobody else?" Zoro's voice oozed with smugness. Sanji resisted the sudden impulse to bash his face into Zoro's.

"Nakama?" Sanji asked in a small voice. He really wasn't gay, he reasoned. There was no reason for him to follow Zoro around. Not really. Especially not like Zoro described. It was just fun to piss Zoro off. Seeing his exasperation when he broke into conversations. Seeing his katanas flash when he sent a kick soaring at Zoro's head. Hearing the timbre of Zoro's voice change when he was upset, when he was really pissed, and when he was ludicrously happy.

"Wrong." Zoro's voice deepened.

Sanji ignored the thrill that shivered through him at the change in tone. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Zoro's voice. Even repeating his name was more of a game than anything. Just to piss off the shitty swordsman. That's all it was. Really.

Sanji bristled, "Maybe I'm just a rude nosy bastard!" Sanji bellowed, elbowing Zoro in the chin.

"Nggh. Ow!" Zoro cradled his chin in one hand but kept his body pinning Sanji down.

Sanji flushed, "Would you get off of me? It's time to go back to the ship. We're leaving in the morning, you know."

Zoro removed his hand and gazed down at Sanji solemnly, "Yeah, you are a rude noisy bastard…but that doesn't explain why you picked _me_. I haven't seen you doing this to Luffy, Usopp, or Chopper."

Sanji hissed like a cat, then tilted his head backwards at the sound of footsteps. Shit. They were right where anyone could see them, in a back alley of the town. Sure the festival was mainly located six or ten blocks away and it was quieter, but _anyone _could come by.

The sounds came closer as Sanji struggled vainly, until a pair of golden sandals came into view. Sanji followed the legs with his eyes until he found a familiar skirt and figure.

"Nami-swan?"

"What are you guys doing?" Nami asked, carrying a white bundle in her arms.

"Talking." Zoro answered grimly.

"In that position?" Nami's voice was skeptical.

"NAAAAMIIIII! WAAAIIIT FOOOORRR MEEEEEEEE!" Luffy shouted, dashing into view.

He skidded to a stop next to the navigator, dressed in his regular clothes of a red vest, straw hat, and jean shorts.

"Yo!" He waved briefly to the flustered and quickly separating Zoro and Sanji. "Hey, Zoro…Red's gonna be fine…Chopper thinks." Luffy shared before craning his neck around and checking out the darkening city streets. "You two…are you going to fight?"

Luffy asked seriously.

"What? Why?" Zoro asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with his naked forearm.

"No more than normal." Sanji answered, trying to regain his composure with a cigarette.

Luffy sighed, pursing his lips in a pout, "Because you guys… Ah well never mind. I just thought because Sanji kicked Red's ass, Zoro might try to kill you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Zoro scoffed, "Red can take care of himself. And Sanji's kicks are no big deal," to Sanji's disbelieving face.

"As if Merimo-head could kill me." Sanji glowered.

Zoro tilted his head to the side, ignoring Sanji and focusing on Nami and Luffy, "Why'd you guys come out here? I just needed some air."

Luffy grinned, "Cause Nami was too scared to come by herself….mfppgh." Nami's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Zoro! Your shirt!" Nami tossed it to him, "And to tell you Red would be fine."

Zoro pulled his shirt over his head, covering the glistening muscles, then announced, "Yeah, Red's pretty sturdy. I knew he'd be okay."

Luffy glanced at the seething Sanji and unconcerned Zoro.

"Zoro…you sure you don't want to kick Sanji's ass?"

"No…I'm good, Luffy." Zoro yawned, "Well, back to the ship if we're leaving tomorrow. Come on, Luffy. Girls."

Zoro sauntered down the alleyway.

"Okay!" Nami agreed, sprinting down the alley and quickly turning him in the right direction. Luffy cackled as he sprang forward.

Sanji stood quietly for all of two seconds before it hit him.

"GIRLS! YOU BASTARD!" The cigarette dropped to the ground and he stomped it into nothingness before stalking after them.

Zoro turned around to look at Sanji, starting slowly from the feet up the bare legs…and over the quickly squashed down skirt and smirked.

"Well, I kind of wondered what you were up to, kicking in that thing. I thought _you_ were showing off, or something." The smug tone had returned. Sanji's outrage kindled with the twinge of resonation caused by Zoro's voice that whispered across his body.

"I'm wearing gym shorts, asshole!"

"Whatever." Zoro turned back around to start walking while Sanji stood stock still, seething.

Luffy stopped walking with Zoro and bounded back to Sanji's side, "Come on, Sanji! At least you look cute."

BAAASH!

As they walked toward the _Going Merry_, Luffy cradled his head, "Jeez. You have a bad temper, Sanji."

"Is that so?" Sanji glowered, watching the _Going Merry _come into view. It was a sight that never ceased to thrill him. Their ship. He frowned at the closeness of Nami and Zoro as they walked together, ahead of them. "Maybe you want a nicer cook."

"BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy burst out laughing.

Startled, Sanji turned his head to gaze at Luffy.

"No way, Sanji! You're _our_ cook for sure. BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy suddenly dashed forward, and scooping a shocked Nami up in one arm, catapulted them forward to the ship's deck with gomu gomu no rocket.

Zoro clapped a hand over his eyes at Nami's shriek of terror. "He's really going to get it for that one…"

Sanji shouted angrily, "BE MORE CAREFUL WITH NAMI-SWAN! YOU IDIOT!"

He dashed forward to kick sense into their captain, but was stopped by Zoro's outstretched arm.

"Huh?" Sanji turned to find Zoro gazing at him seriously.

"You…" Zoro paused, and stared off into space for a moment.

"What?" Sanji frowned, glowering at the swordsman.

Zoro suddenly leaned forward and muttered directly in Sanji's face, "You owe me a week of special snacks."

"HUH?" Sanji bristled, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sanji started leaned forward and poked Zoro's chest with one hand.

Zoro gazed at Sanji evenly, "Even if it was the THIRD time, you still interrupted some private time. You DEFINITELY owe me."

Sanji's face turned bright red, "LIKE HELL YOU BASTARD! I'm not going to let you do those H things to me!" His voice dropped into a hiss.

Scratching his head, Zoro suddenly grabbed Sanji by his shoulder and dragged him closer, "Listen, COOK. I don't play that way. Sex isn't payment. It shouldn't ever be considered that…EVER. It's a mutual thing. And as for what I want in REPAYMENT, if you'll make special snacks for me this week, we're done. One week is all, you shitty cook."

"Hmph." Sanji snorted, dislodging Zoro's hand, "Shitty swordsman." He leapt forward onto the deck of the _Going Merry._

Zoro chuckled as the skirt belatedly settled down around Sanji's hips, "YOU SHOULD QUIT SHOWING OFF!"

Sanji's hands clamped down on his skirt, and he spun around. Usopp happened to be standing directly behind him, dressed in his usual garb.

WHAP. CRASH.

"Ow! Sanji! What did you hit _me_ for?" Usopp cried, "You're going on a rampage!"

Sanji's lips curled slightly, "Oh? Who told me I _had_ to wear this skirt? HUH?"

Usopp paled, then shrieked, scrambling from his position on the deck and dashing away, "EEEEK!"

"Come back here, you bastard!" Sanji shouted, chasing after Usopp.

Luffy giggled as he sprawled out under the chair of Nami, who had pinned him there.

"That looks like fun. Aw… Come on, Nami, can't I be released yet?"

Nami turned her glower down to the baby-faced captain, "No." She leaned back in the chair as Luffy groaned, face against the deck.

"This sucks." Luffy muttered.

"Good." Nami countered, gazing at the stars in the sky.

"Zzzzzzz." Luffy started snoring.

Nami's face twitched, "At least you could stay awake for your punishment…" She muttered, dimly registering the shrieks of Usopp and shouts of Sanji. Robin was changing in the cabin, and probably curling up with a book. Zoro was…ah…there he was, climbing over the railing and making his way over to his favorite napping spot.

Nami stretched. Somehow, the _Going Merry_ didn't feel like home unless everyone was accounted for. She yawned sleepily and cradled her head against her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

"Longings"

Chapter 8

By Rapha7

One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.

----This fan fic contains shonen-ai, yaoi, possible graphic situations. Rated M for mature, R, Not Worksafe. Eventual Zoro x Sanji.

--------------

Usopp peeked around the corner warily. It had been one full week since the carnival, and rather than thanking him for his contributions in their costume success, the crew of the _Going Merry_ were rather upset. Well, Luffy and Chopper were fine with it, actually, laughing and joking as normal. Even Robin seemed to not have it in for him, smiling at him every once in a while. Nami kept her word and charged him triple or quadruple interest, so once her anger was vented, she reverted back to her usual behavior. But Sanji and Zoro were another story.

First, Sanji had been acting weird around Zoro lately. Rather than his usual attendance on the girls, he had been preparing special snacks for Zoro…complete with all the extra trimmings and delicate touches that made them _extra special_.

For example, Sanji made another chocolate cake, but this time, rather than just frosting it, it was frosted and decorated with very expensive strawberries. That wasn't all…even when Nami and Robin commented on its delicious appearance, Sanji _ignored _them and brought the entire cake to Zoro, who was napping on the aft deck again. Even if Sanji had immediately returned to the kitchen and started making another cake, the fact that Zoro had _his own_ cake was strange.

The next time that Usopp had noticed the strange behavior was when he caught Sanji looking at Zoro when he worked out. Normally the cook would scoff and mutter something about meatheads or try to interrupt his training and give Zoro some kitchen work, but this time…this time, Sanji stood staring, and chain smoked. Usopp couldn't be sure, but when Zoro leaned over once to set the weights on the deck carefully, it seemed that Sanji tensed up a bit, dropping his cigarette, before cursing and disappearing into the galley.

Zoro still gave Usopp hard looks about the costume, but since it had been a week, Usopp knew that he would stop being angry soon. Zoro was pretty straight forward. Sanji on the other hand, could be vindictive. Sighing as he leaned against the mast with a hand on his aching stomach, Usopp closed his eyes.

"Oi, Shitty Swordsman." Usopp's eyes snapped open and he peered around the mast once again. Sanji strode up to the aft deck with a leap, and then stood directly in front of the sleeping swordsman. "I SAID OI!" Sanji kicked Zoro awake.

That reminded Usopp of the most convincing evidence that something was strange. For the entire week, Zoro and Sanji had not fought.

"What the hell?" Zoro woke up blearily, gazing up at Sanji and diving to the side when Sanji's foot smashed at his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zoro shouted, diving and rolling backward down the stairs.

"It's been a week, bastard!" Sanji dashed forward, kicking at Zoro, spinning around in the air as Zoro pulled out his katana.

"Ah? Is that so?" Zoro smirked as he drove off the offensive kick and grinned, "Thanks for the hard work."

As it was intended, the comment inflamed Sanji, and he pressed forward, furiously kicking.

As the sounds of their grunts and sole upon metal reached the ears of the others, they waved it off.

"It's about time those two fought…Jeez." Nami sighed, turning back to pay attention to the course they were taking.

Luffy craned his neck and clapped his hands, "All right! Go Zoro! Go Sanji!" He bounced off the figurehead and over to where Nami stood, "Look Nami! They're normal again!" He beamed at her.

Nami sighed and glanced over at the two, then her mouth dropped open, "HUH?"

Sanji and Zoro were wrestling suddenly, rolling around on the deck, katanas and kicks forgotten.

"You bastard!" Zoro growled angrily.

"That's my line!" Sanji griped, swiping angrily at him with his heels as they rolled around.

"Whooeee! Go Sanji! Go Zoro!" Luffy cheered them on, then noticed Chopper peeking out from behind the mast with Usopp. "Come on guys, help me cheer!"

"Those guys…geez…" Nami muttered, grumbling under her breath. Robin was on watch and thankfully far from the craziness that ensued.

The wrestling match continued much longer than their normal scuffles did, and only stopped when Chopper, out of concern for their impending injury, doused them with a bucket of salt water. Losing their drinking water was out of the question. They sprang apart and coughed, hearing their captain's cackle with disgusted expressions.

"Oi, Chopper, what are you doing?" Zoro leveled a serious look at the reindeer-man.

Chopper hemmed and hawed, stepping backward nervously. Nami growled loudly under her breath, then stormed forward, "YOU TWO! CUT IT OUT! LEAVE CHOPPER ALONE! I TOLD HIM TO DOUSE YOU IDIOTS!"

After getting cuffed by Nami, both swordsman and cook grumbled some more, but meekly disappeared from on deck.

"Whew." Usopp sighed, "That was close, I thought something would happen for sure."

"USOPP! Go get them back here! They don't need to use our bath water right now…IT'S TOO EARLY!" Nami shouted, spying his long nose peeking out from behind the mast.

"Why me? Those guys are still mad…they'll probably k..k…kill me.." Usopp clutched his throat protectively.

Luffy laughed, springing up to Usopp and shoving him toward the bunk area below deck, "Don't worry, Usopp. They're nakama. Just go." Laughing, Luffy then dashed over to Chopper and patted the shaking reindeer on the hat.

Usopp slunk toward the bunk room, mumbling under his breath and ignoring Nami's disdainful glare. Persecution. That's what it was. Persecution because of the carnival costumes. Usopp pouted. The costumes were perfect. He glanced at the _Going Merry's_ sail and took a deep breath. That's right, he was a genius. Half the things on this ship that required an artistic or inventive touch were his doing. Like the black pirate flag waving high above the mast, and the gaily smiling skeleton in a straw hat. Usopp straightened his shoulders and marched down to the bunk room. He was a warrior of the sea. And…there was a groan. Usopp stopped his self inflating thoughts and peeked into the bunk room. His jaw dropped and he couldn't catch his breath.

A few moments before Usopp followed after them, inside the bunk room, Zoro and Sanji were hissing angrily back and forth.

"It's your fault, you stupid cook. Jeez. Now I'm all sticky and salty." Zoro pulled at his wet shirt, that clung to his chest muscles in such a way that Sanji felt momentarily inferior.

"Eh? What was that, you green prickly bastard? It's been a week already, so I can kick your ass at any time!" Better to fight than focus on those thoughts, Sanji decided, pulling off his jacket and tie, tossing them onto a chair.

Zoro scoffed, "Don't be stupid, _love cook_, you could have tried any time this week. I just wanted special snacks, not special treatment. You idiot." He unwound his haramaki and placed his swords to the side.

"What? What? I go out of my way to not kick your ass, and this is how you repay me?" Sanji grabbed Zoro by his wet shirt. Zoro reciprocated.

"You bastard!" Zoro snarled.

"Likewise!" Sanji hissed.

They stared at each other for a long grueling moment, each refusing to back down, then Zoro lowered his voice, speaking even deeper than normal.

"What is it? Can't stop trying to touch me? I'm not that cheap, _love cook._"

Sanji's eyebrows snapped together under his bangs, "Who the hell wants to _touch_ you? Like a bunch of muscles like that are so great, anyway!" If his fingers trembled a bit, no one else needed to know.

Zoro smirked, "Yeah, I'm muscled _all_ over, you string bean cook. Of course you would know that, since you've been looking all week."

Sanji's teeth clacked together, and he leaned forward, gritting out, "You bastard, it was because you wanted all these snacks. I had to look at you to determine what you'd be in the mood for. Cooking is an…umpf…"

Zoro jerked him forward slightly and their noses crushed together, "Listen, love cook, you protest…way…too…much." With each word, Zoro's mouth advanced toward Sanji's before taking his lips in a soft open mouth kiss.

Sanji's entire body trembled. What the hell? What the hell? The lips moving against his own were thin, with a strength that defied logic as they pulled and explored the corners of his mouth, somehow reaching in and taking his tongue between them. Sanji clenched his fist against Zoro's shirt and found himself leaning forward.

At the first stroke of Zoro's tongue, Sanji's knees nearly gave way. Zoro's other hand grabbed his shoulder, and dimly Sanji registered that they were moving backward, backward, backward until the solid planks of the wall pressed into his back.

Zoro pushed his leg forward between Sanji's legs, bracing Sanji's weakness by propping him up on his thigh. Sanji held on as his brain churned wildly. What…why did this feel so good? How did a brain dead moron who showed no interest about sex in general know how…Sanji groaned, clasping his hands around Zoro's neck and shoulder. Squeezing, kneading with his long delicately trained fingers. Zoro moved his mouth to Sanji's neck and licked once at the salt gently, then released his neck to the cool air. Sanji groaned again, opening his eyes to see Zoro's heated expression staring at him steadily.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Zoro stepped back and scratched his head looking away. Sanji started unbuttoning his shirt, looking at the floor.

Outside the room, Usopp swallowed harshly, then shrugged wearily. Oh well. He contemplated going back on deck, but to face Nami and have to explain why he couldn't deliver the message didn't bear thinking. Quite simply, if he spoke about what he just witnessed, Zoro and Sanji would probably kill him. Probably. Usopp clamped his hands over his mouth and restrained himself, he took several moments to chant, _I did not see I did not see I did not see_. Then clearing his throat, he tiptoed back to the ladder and crept up the rungs to the opening. With a quiet opening, he suddenly let the door slam down and loudly clambered down the rungs. With a loud thunk, he stomped down the hallway to the bunk room and slammed open the door.

"Nami says you have to wait for a bath!" Usopp announced loudly, positive that they'd discover his ruse…and hoping desperately that things hadn't progressed beyond that _which he didn't see_.

Zoro turned to the doorway, lifting his shirt over his head. "Ah. Usopp. Good timing. Wash these, will you?" He pointed to the pile of growing clothes that Sanji and Zoro were throwing on the floor.

Sanji shimmied out of his slacks and tossed them on the pile, "Thanks, Usopp. I still have to see about lunch. I haven't time right now. If we let the salt stay in them, they'll get stiff."

"Uh…" Usopp blinked. They weren't angry at him anymore. They were talking like normal to him. His eyes blinked several times. "Ah…sure, sure! No problem. No problem. Uh…just remember what Nami said…no bath, okay?" Usopp dashed forward and grabbed the large pile of clothes in his arms.

"Can you get that okay?" Usopp heard Zoro's voice, but could no longer see over the pile, since it heaped over his head.

"Ah, yeah. No problem, it's nothing for a warrior of the sea…hahahahaha." Usopp laughed gaily and tromped out of the room, grateful for an excuse to leave quickly.

"Oi, Zoro." Sanji said quietly, pulling on his clean shirt, tie, jacket, and slacks quickly.

"Hmm?" Zoro stood bare-chested, wearing another pair of his black pants and a bright blue shirt in his hands.

"…" Sanji couldn't think of anything to say. He compressed his lips, then headed toward the door quickly, he paused by the door, then shot an annoyed look at Zoro, "You're helping me in the galley tonight, you bastard." The door slammed behind him.

Zoro stared at the vibrating door, then whisked his arms through the short sleeves quickly. "Shit." He grabbed up the swords and followed after the cook.


	9. Chapter 9

"Longings"

Chapter 9

By Rapha7

One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.

This fan fic contains shonen-ai, yaoi, possible graphic situations. Rated M for mature, R, Not Worksafe. Swearing. Eventual Zoro x Sanji.

--------------

"Ah…that was really good, Sanji!" Luffy leaned back at the table and patted his distended stomach happily.

"Really really good!" Chopper agreed happily, blushing a bit.

Nami rested her chin on her hands, "As always, Sanji, your cooking is first-rate."

"Yes, Cook-san. Thank you very much."

"Thank you." Sanji smiled at them distractedly. All meal long he had been staring at the nimble calloused fingers using the utensils in a very no-nonsense manner, as Zoro stuffed himself. He glared angrily as Zoro caught his gaze.

Zoro smirked, then scoffed as he grabbed his mug of sake and drank deeply. "Thank you for the meal." He stood simultaneously and tried to escape out the door. A kitchen knife flew through the air and sank into the wood of the door right next to Zoro's head.

"Just a moment. Asshole, you have kitchen duty. The rest of you clear out." Sanji's face was dark and threatening, and the other guys of the Straw Hat crew shoved Zoro out of the way as they scrambled out the door. Robin and Nami slowly rose and passed quietly out the door.

"Good night, Sanji-kun." Nami said breezily, glancing at Zoro with a frown. "Zoro."

"Good night, fair princess."

"Night." Zoro grunted, jerking the knife out of the door and slamming it shut. "Oi, bastard! I thought your knives were important to you…you use them as weapons like that and they won't last long."

Sanji scoffed, "That knife is beyond help, ever since Luffy used it. I bought a new one." He twirled the replacement blade in his fingers absently, "Anyway, you rotten bastard, no ditching the galley tonight. It's been one week since you helped with dishes."

Zoro snorted as he set the blades in the corner of the kitchen, passing Sanji the knife, "Whatever. Let's get this over with, I've got watch in a few hours."

Sanji cleared the plates and dishes silently from the table, starting the suds and water as part of his usual routine. Quietly they worked together, the silence not uncomfortable. Sanji handed the clean plates to Zoro for his rinsing and drying.

"So, Zoro, would you mind telling me what this afternoon was about?" Sanji cleared his throat.

Zoro rinsed the plate and dried it methodically, "You mean when I snagged that bottle of special sake you were saving?"

"Huh?" Sanji's head whirled around and sure enough, the special place on the rack was empty, "YOU BASTARD!"

"Hnnn? You didn't notice? Jeez, what the hell…" Zoro took the next plate from Sanji, wincing as it was jabbed harshly into his hand.

"I meant," Sanji seethed, "The other thing."

Zoro stared at him blankly, "What other thing?"

Sanji's face reddened and he glared furiously at Zoro's confused expression. "Che. Forget it, you idiot." He turned away and clenched his teeth. Damn Merimo head. To so casually dismiss such a thing. Unless it didn't mean anything to him. Sanji's head lowered as he made a pretense of carefully inspecting a dish as he washed it. The backs of his eyelids burned and he softly cursed under his breath.

Zoro took that plate from him silently, not bothering to continue the line of questioning.

"I meant…" Sanji's voice wavered slightly and he glared at the soap to regain his composure, "What happened in the bunkroom."

"Oh. Usopp, you mean. He cleaned the laundry all right. Maybe not as well as you do, normally, but…"

Sanji dropped the heavy pot in the dish water sending water and suds flying everywhere.

"What the hell! You shitty…" Zoro blinked as his shirt was grabbed by soapy hands and he was pulled face to face with an absolutely furious Sanji.

Taken aback, Zoro stared speechlessly.

"I meant this, you stupid smug sonofabitch!" Sanji jerked Zoro forward and kissed him harshly, not bothering to hide his fury in the kiss, not trying to be soft and gentle like Zoro that afternoon. Instead, he angrily bit at Zoro's lips.

"OUCH!" Zoro shoved him away and touched his bleeding lip, "What the hell, you bastard? Why'd you bite me?"

Sanji trembled all over, furious that the exchange felt nothing like that afternoon and that he felt ashamed by it, ashamed that Zoro didn't seem to feel anything about what happened, hadn't bothered to remember. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes, not wanting Zoro to see the tell tale glimmer that he was struggling to keep back. If that bastard saw, he'd kill him. That rotten bastard. That fucking rotten bastard.

"Get out." Sanji muttered from between clenched teeth.

"Huh?" Zoro stopped looking at the blood on his fingers and looked at Sanji, "What?"

"I said, get out. I've got it from here." Sanji jerked his thumb at the door and turned away from Zoro.

Zoro expelled his breath, "Listen…"

"I SAID OUT!" Sanji kicked Zoro so suddenly that his heel caught Zoro directly in the midsection and he flew out of the galley. As Zoro somersaulted head over heels across the deck, Sanji slammed the galley door shut, locking it.

He leaned forward against the door, feeling the hot salty liquid leaking from his clenched eyelids, and he pounded his fist against the door several times.

"That god damned rotten mother fucking bastard." Sanji hissed.

He glanced to the side of the door and recognized that Zoro's swords had been left in their corner. His teeth clenched tightly as he spun around on his heel and went back to the sink to continue washing the dishes.

Out on the deck, Zoro stared at the darkening night sky in bewilderment, "All this for sake? What an asshole." He felt his ribs and groaned slightly.

"Oi, Zoro, you okay?" Luffy asked, landing nimbly next to Zoro, as he had leapt from the crow's nest.

"Yeah." So what if it hurt to breathe. God damned cook hadn't given any warning that he'd lash out. He'd been caught unprepared. He needed more training, damn it.

"You sure? Hey, Chopper!" Luffy waved to the reindeer, "Come over here. Zoro lost to Sanji…"

Zoro growled, "I didn't lose." Chopper arrived quickly, his eyes wide.

"Eh? What do you mean? You're out here and he's in there. Didn't you lose? You don't have your swords either…" Luffy pushed his lips out thoughtfully and lifted a finger, "I know! You must have sneaked some dessert or something that he was saving…"

Zoro closed his eyes, feeling Chopper's gentle prodding examination, but choosing to shut out all sensation. He needed more training.

"Zoro?"

"Luffy, I'll take it from here. Don't worry." Chopper grinned reassuringly.

"Ah, okay, well I'll go back on watch." Luffy extended his arms and catapulted up to the crow's nest

--------------

The next few days Zoro walked a little stiffly from bruised ribs, but that was nothing compared to the cold glares he received from Sanji. Completely confused, Zoro focused on his training and meditation, determined not to ever be caught off guard like that again.

Sanji dedicated himself to fawning over the girls, carefully shutting the incident out of his mind, and slaving away for delicate snacks and treats for them. If there were extra, he gave them to the other crew members, but always, noticeably, he was always short one for Zoro.

Zoro usually scoffed and looked away, continuing his training kata, or weight lifting silently.

Everything continued as if the incident had never happened, until the day that a strange ship appeared off the stern.

"Hey! Look, there's another ship. It's so big!" Luffy craned his neck and motioned for the other Straw Hats to join him on the deck.

"Marines?" Nami asked softly.

"Pirates?" Luffy craned his neck to look for a flag.

"Bounty hunters?" Zoro started reaching for his katanas.

"Fishermen?" Sanji suggested, casting a glare at Zoro as he tossed his cigarette over the side of the ship.

"Doctors?" Chopper questioned, standing on tiptoes, wanting to join in the guessing game.

"DOCTORS?" Everyone repeated, giving him a strange look.

"Huh? What?" Chopper flushed.

Usopp and Robin joined them on the deck, "Who are those guys?"

"Are they enemies, Captain-san?" Robin asked softly.

Luffy pursed his lips, "I don't know. Let's find out. They're getting closer."

Zoro's eyes widened. Oh no, he wouldn't… Luffy inhaled deeply, expanding his rubber chest.

"HEY YOU GUYS IN THAT AWESOME BIG SHIP! ARE YOU GOOD GUYS OR BAD GUYS?" Luffy bellowed. Zoro inwardly groaned. Of course he would. He focused on the ship for signs of impending danger.

Several heads appeared over the railing of the larger ship as it sailed closer, and they could make out a familiar form standing confidently on the prow of the ship.

"Huh?" Luffy squinted, "Who's that…is that…?"

A crew member of the other ship suddenly stood and whipping a bow and arrow from beneath the railing, shot a flaming arrow onto the deck of the _Going Merry_.

"AAAAAAH! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Usopp panicked, running about. Chopper copied Usopp as Robin ran to grab the emergency bucket to douse the flames.

"HAND OVER THE COOK!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, "AND THE REST OF YOU ARE FREE TO GO!"

Nami slapped Luffy on the arm, "Isn't that Zoro's friend?"

"Huh?" Luffy was still staring at the guy on the ship, "He looks awfully familiar…"

"You know, the guy Chopper treated, then left with the island doctor at that carnival island a month ago. What was his name?"

"Red." Zoro said softly.

Sanji spat the cigarette from his mouth, "So what does he want with me?"

Luffy's face took on a belligerent scowl, "NO WAY! HE'S OUR COOK! YOU COOK WELL ENOUGH ALREADY, RED! LEAVE OUR COOK ALONE!"

Zoro stumbled forward and clapped a hand over his eyes. Robin chuckled under her breath, then focused stern eyes on the other ship. Usopp and Chopper nodded firmly.

"That's right. Sanji is ours. You can't have him." Usopp chanted in an equally belligerent voice.

Nami snorted, "Try shouting it, Usopp, they didn't hear your whisper…" She turned to Zoro, "This is your friend, you fix it."

Zoro leaned back his head, ignoring Nami's comment, "YOU HEARD MY CAPTAIN, RED! THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR THE OCCASION!"

Red came clearly into view, as he leapt fully onto the prow of his ship and the light hit his form. Rather than the strong handsome features they remembered from before, a horrible mass of bruises and scarring contorted his face. Inadvertently Nami and Robin gasped.

"How horrible."

Sanji grit his teeth, "I've no problems dealing with this, captain." He glared up at the figure on the prow.

"I WANT THAT COOK! HAND HIM OVER!" Red shouted, "OR I'LL SINK YOUR SHIP!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Longings"

Chapter 10

By Rapha7

One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.

This fan fic contains shonen-ai, yaoi, possible graphic situations. Rated M for mature, R, Not Worksafe. Swearing. Eventual Zoro x Sanji.

----------

"NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GIVING YOU MY COOK!" Luffy shouted back.

Red stepped back and gestured to his men.

"Luffy, let me take care of it." Sanji said quietly, lighting another cigarette. Rage started to uncoil within his chest.

"Captain." Zoro said quietly.

Luffy gave Zoro a sideways glance, "Okay, Zoro."

Sanji's face took on a murderous look, "Luffy."

Zoro leapt up onto the railing, Luffy grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto the other ship. Zoro landed on the other deck, much to the shock of its crew members. They circled warily around him.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Sanji jumped up to the _Going Merry's _railing, as if to follow Zoro.

Sanji started to spring upward, but felt a heavy hand grab his collar and slam him back onto the deck.

"What the hell?" Sanji started to struggle, but Luffy wound his arms and legs around Sanji until he couldn't move.

"No. This is Zoro's fight." Luffy said sternly.

"What the hell? I'm the one they want!" Sanji tried to struggle.

"Red is Zoro's friend." Luffy responded his eyes up on the ship, though they couldn't really see much of what was happening.

"Shit!" Sanji swore, craning his neck, trying vainly to see.

Red glared down at them from the railing of his ship, then turned to face Zoro.

"I said I wanted the cook." Red's face took on a grim light.

Zoro shrugged, "Sorry, but I'm the one who's here." His face took on an equally grim light.

"You know why I want him." Red's voice became harder as he waved away his men so they could speak alone. His men retreated to their positions on deck, waiting for his order.

"Yeah." Zoro scratched his cheek, "You were always a vain bastard, after all."

"I'm going to kill him." Red said seriously, his voice low and mean.

Zoro's face became perfectly blank, then he focused his stare at Red, "I might have something to say about that."

"How could you? Does he know anything about you? Kuina? Or is he your slut?" Red's face convulsed with fury.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "Leave Kuina out of this. And that bastard, however annoying he may be, is my nakama. Killing him is out of the question."

"Nakama?" Red brushed back his hair, tying it into a knot at his neck, "I will sever that bond with my own two hands."

Zoro exhaled slowly, "Then take your vengeance upon me." He sheathed his swords.

Red looked incredulous. "You must be joking."

Zoro's eyes grew fierce, "He's my nakama. He thought I was in danger and attacked you for my sake. I am ultimately at fault."

Red's hands dropped away from the holsters of his double bladed axes, "I see."

Zoro stood silently, opening his arms wide, "Take your vengeance, Red."

"Fine." Red moved so quickly that Zoro had to strengthen himself against dodging or moving in reflex.

The first punch hit him in the solar plexus and he gasped as it shoved the air out of his lungs. The first kick caught him in the side as he gripped against the deck. Savagely, repeatedly, Red pounded Zoro with his fists and heavily booted feet until at last Zoro lay mostly unconscious at his feet.

"You really are an idiot." Red said savagely. "You can't imagine that I'll actually let him still live, even after this. I can't believe you'd take that prissy bastard's side over mine…"

Zoro's fingers clenched, and he lifted his eyes to glare at Red, "If you touch even one strand of hair on his head, I'll hunt you down until the day I die."

Red snorted, "You won't be in any shape for that. My men will see to that." He waved at them to come forward.

"ZORO!" Luffy suddenly bellowed, springing up over the railing, Sanji in tow. They landed on deck, and took in the situation.

"ZORO!" Luffy bellowed again, his face becoming a mask of fury as he glared at Red.

Zoro turned his head, trying to see Luffy through the blood trailing down his face, "Sorry, Cap…tain." Red kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"His sacrifice did little to assuage my anger. I will have my revenge." Red glowered at them, withdrawing his axes from their holsters.

Luffy's and Sanji's faces were shadowed by their hat and bangs respectively.

Then Sanji spoke, "You bastard. What the hell did you do?" Zoro's white shirt was stained heavily with blood. Damn asshole couldn't seem to contain it on any battlefield. Sanji lit a cigarette.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" Luffy asked coldly.

"For this!" Red gestured angrily at his face, "It's ruined…all because of Prissy Boy over there. Zoro was an idiot for thinking he could take the punishment I wanted to give to you… AS IF IT WOULD BE ENOUGH!" He lunged forward with the axes, ready to slice them in half.

Sanji's face slightly lifted, "My punishment?" He looked at Zoro's battered body, then simultaneously raising his leg, bashed it down on the deck, splintering the wood. The ship buckled against the impact, giving an ominous creaking sound throughout the hold. As Red swiped forward, his axes glistening in the sunlight, Sanji dodged backward, leading him away from Zoro.

"Luffy." Sanji said quietly. His eyes flickering over to Zoro and to Luffy pointedly.

Luffy's face was totally dark, his eyes bloodshot with fury, "I know." He extended his limbs and grabbed Zoro before catapulting back to the deck of the _Going Merry_. "I'LL BE BACK, RED! YOU BASTARD!"

"So, this is your revenge?" Sanji dodged the fast sweeps of the axes, barely clearing the blades. One nicked his arm slightly and he winced. If even one of those hit, it would take a limb or his life. Sanji's eyes narrowed as he focused on the rhythm of the attacks.

"You know nothing about him. Nothing. Why the hell would he choose protecting you over me?" Red threw the axe at Sanji, grinning confidently when Sanji dodged and tried to kick him. The axe returned toward Red, slicing past Sanji's leg, barely nicking it.

"….shit…" Sanji regained a defensive position and stared at the weapons. When thrown, their trajectory spun about in a V (like a boomerang). Blood dripped down his leg.

"You…who know nothing about Zoro… Heh. You don't even know about Kuina, do you? You shitty Cook."

"Kuina?" Sanji paused, distracted by the name of an unknown woman. "Who's that?"

"Someone far more important than you'll ever be… Of course he wouldn't mention anything about her to you…" Red guffawed.

Sanji tapped his shoe experimentally, testing the strength of the freshly injured leg, andsucking in cigarette smoke before expelling it quickly, "Ah. That's true. A woman's name should always stay out of men's battles."

Red sneered, "You don't have what it takes to break even with Zoro. You can't keep up with Zoro…you're nothing compared to him… If he had fought back instead of taking your punishment, maybe I would have lost…heh…maybe."

"Bring it." Sanji scowled, spinning around in the air, instead of aiming at Red, he aimed at one of the axes, kicking it hard enough that it spun around out of his hand and clattered against the deck.

The other axe sliced through the air toward his torso, Sanji bent impossibly backward, and used his other leg to kick Red in the chin, using his arm to brace himself on the deck.

Red flew backward and hit the side of the ship's railing, coughing slightly from the impact.

Sanji adjusted his jacket, and took a drag from his cigarette, "I'll tell you right now. There are three things that I'll never lose to you in. One, I will always be better looking. Two, I will always be able to kick your ass better than you can hope to believe yourself capable. Three, my cooking skills vastly surpass yours."

"Ha. But you'll never ever possess Zoro like I have. He can't see you as anything greater than the lowest form of coward. And you'll never be his _first_." Red pulled a dagger from behind his back and twirled it around on his fingers, simultaneously spinning his other axe.

Sanji's eyes flashed, "Is that so? I wouldn't count yourself so highly either. He mentioned something about not being too upset about being interrupted on the other occasion…I can't see as you're anything special…" He tossed away the cigarette.

Red's face purpled, "YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sanji leapt upwards as Red charged, "Not if I do it first, asshole." He spun around in mid-air, and gave a quick succession of kicks.

Red managed to dodge the first kick, but the barrage of blows landed beyond his guard and he crumpled against the deck.

"RED! YOU….BAS….TARD!" Luffy bellowed from the deck of the _Going Merry_ as he rocketed to the other ship.

Luffy landed just as Red fell, "Oh…Sanji…you already beat him…damn."

Sanji snorted, "This prissy bastard? Of course. He's nowhere near our level." He lit another cigarette.

Luffy bounced his fist on his palm, "I see. Damn. I'm still mad."

Sanji jerked his head at the seething sailors surrounding them, "Eh? What about them? I'll let you take them all."

Luffy beamed, "Thanks, Sanji! _GOMU-GOMU-NO-GATLING GUN_!"

------

Usopp peeked around the door frame at the quiet bunkroom, seeing Zoro stretched out on the couch, Chopper right beside him, checking his bruises and changing bandages. "Jeez, Nami's so cheap, with injuries like that he should be in the bed… OW!"

"Eh? Who's cheap? Huh?" Nami asked, jerking Usopp's ear.

"Ah…Nami!" Usopp stuttered, "Haha hahahah… I mean that you need your beauty sleep…yeah..ahahahaha."

"Listen you, to that monster those bruises are nothing. That Red guy was nothing special. Hmph." Nami spun around on her heel, dragging Usopp with her, "Now, come along, stop goofing off. We need you to take care of Zoro's watch duty."

"Ah…man…OW OW OW OW OW"

Sanji stepped down the ladder, easily stepping to the side as Nami dragged Usopp up the rungs by his ear.

"Sanji! Save me?" Usopp wept as Nami dragged him through the trap door.

Sanji snorted, "Save yourself, long nose." He turned away from the outstretched arms of Usopp and entered the bunkroom.

"Oi, Chopper…how is he?" Sanji's voice asked quietly, so as not to wake the as undead sleeping Zoro.

Chopper turned to Sanji and grinned, "Well, he's not in great shape, but I've seen him in worse condition… He'll be fine in a few days."

Sanji sighed deeply, slouching as he placed his hands in his pockets, "Yeah?"

"Yup. Don't worry Sanji. He's all right."

"Doesn't look it. He's a mess." Sanji brooded, reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

Chopper closed his medical case, "Well Zoro isn't like Red, he can take a powerful hit. And Red, well, his bone structure was more fragile. Zoro's very strong."

Sanji snorted. "Whatever. Why don't you go eat? I saved some dinner for you. It's warming on the stove. But you better hurry, the dessert I gave Luffy won't stop him for long…"

"Really? Thanks Sanji!" Chopper raced toward the door, "Oh…Zoro…" Chopper paused at the door, torn between eating and watching over his patient.

Sanji waved a careless hand, "I've got the Merimo head covered."

"Oh! Thanks Sanji!" Chopper dashed out of sight.

Sanji sighed as he crept closer to the sofa, squatting next to it and frowning at its soundly sleeping occupant. "Asshole. Don't think that I'll let you sleep through all your meals."


	11. Chapter 11

"Longings"

Chapter 11

By Rapha7

----One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda.

----This fan fic contains shonen-ai, yaoi, possible graphic situations. Rated M for mature, R, Not Worksafe. Swearing. Eventual Zoro x Sanji.

---------

In typical Zoro fashion, Zoro was up and ready to fight the next day when the Marines attacked early in the morning. If his moves were a little more savage than usual, no one really minded. The Marines fled after a combination attack from Sanji and Luffy sank their ship. Zoro finished off the stragglers and leaned against the railing as Sanji and Luffy landed back on the _Going Merry_. "Hey, Zoro!" Luffy grinned, "Glad you're all better!" He slapped Zoro so hard on the back that Zoro flew forward and bit deck.

"You asshole!" Sanji kicked at Luffy, who quickly jumped back, laughing apologetically.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought you were all better…" Luffy lifted his hands, palms facing outward toward Zoro, as if to ward off a revenge attack.

Zoro scoffed, rising slowly to his feet, "Don't be stupid, Luffy, of course I'm all right. You just caught me by surprise." Inwardly he vowed for even more training.

"Ah, is that right?" Luffy laughed, "Whoo hoo…"

Sanji stepped forward, having not had a chance to talk to the sleeping Zoro since he left for his watch duty in the middle of the night. And then the Marines attacked during the end of his shift.

"Oi, Zoro…" Sanji began.

Zoro stretched his arms out, "Man, I need more training. No one bother me today… I have to work out these kinks." Without a backward glance, Zoro moved determinedly away from them toward the aft deck.

Sanji tapped his shoe against the deck several times as he clenched his teeth and fists.

"SANJI!" Luffy grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning Sanji around to face him. "I'm STARVING!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Sanji turned away after pounding Luffy into the deck. "I'll get started on breakfast."

"M..u mmmy…" Luffy mumbled through his swollen face as he lay on the deck. (Yummy.)

The door to the galley slammed shut behind him. Usopp peeked up from the trapdoor and snuck over to Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy. Is Sanji in a real bad mood already?" He hissed conspiratorially, glancing at the fiercely concentrating Zoro, who had once again, taken off his shirt, and practiced his katas in the crisp morning air. Usopp shivered reflexively.

Luffy sat up and crossed his arms, "Who knows? Zoro's feeling better though… Hey, Usopp…I've got a great idea…"

Two hours and a furious Nami later, Usopp and Luffy sat on the deck, in a traditional kneeling apology.

"We're sorry. We're sorry. Please forgive us." Usopp and Luffy bowed repeatedly, both of their heads sporting new lumps.

Nami stood in front of them, her arms crossed, her sandaled foot tapping angrily, "WHY CAN'T YOU TWO BE MORE ADULT, LIKE SANJI AND ZORO! HONESTLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

Chopper ran up to the shivering duo, "What? What did I miss? Something fun?"

Luffy sighed deeply, leaning back and giving his most despondent look to the doctor, "Chopper…Sanji's gonna have breakfast ready in no time at all…and Nami's punishing us…She says we can't eat…" Large tears filled Luffy's eyes. "I NEED FOOD!"

"EHHHH?" Chopper began running around, all flustered, "But N..Nami!"

"WHAT?" Nami cast a fierce glare at the reindeer, "Should I just forget what they did? HUH?"

"Well…was it all that terrible?" Chopper asked nervously.

Nami spun around and turned her face toward the mast, to hide her reddening cheeks, "WHAT WOULD YOU CALL RUNNING AROUND THE SHIP WEARING MY UNDERWEAR and BRAS ON THEIR HEADS? HUH? IF NOT TERRIBLE, WHAT?"

Robin stepped up to join them, her hat lowered over her eyes, "Don't forget their chant…Nami-san."

"HOW COULD I?" Nami covered her face with her hands, "I'll have to burn them…even though it's a waste…no…I just can never wear those things again…"

"COOL. Can we have them?" Luffy perked up, grinning hopefully.

Nami blew carefully on her fist as Luffy apologized around the splinters in his mouth from the deck.

"What was the chant? I missed it!" Chopper asked, trying to skirt around the unpleasantness.

Robin smiled a little, "Something along the lines of…"

"_WE ARE THE MEN OF THE GOING MERRY! WE FIGHT AGAINST MONSTERS VERY SCARY! WE ARE THE MEN OF THE GOING MERRY! FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON! AGAINST THE MONSTERS OF THE DEEP THESE TALISMANS WILL SAFELY KEEP! FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON!" _Usopp and Luffy sang spontaneously.

"OOOH!" Chopper's eyes widened and he flailed his arms and legs, "Can I try?"

As they began to sing and teach the words to Chopper, Nami started walking away, covering her face, "Forget it…Just forget trying to reason with these two idiots…"

"EH? But Nami! Knights need a lady's favor…it's a requirement for warriors of the sea!" Usopp explained, starting to feel bad as he watched her shoulders slump dispiritedly.

"That's right! We have to fly a lady's color…before going into battle. Heh heh he hehe hehehe." Luffy laughed gaily.

Nami spun around, her eyes suddenly filled with a gleam, "Is that so? Well, why didn't you say so, then?"

Usopp backpedaled furiously, "Uh, Nami?" He tried to put Luffy between Nami and himself.

Luffy grinned at Nami, "Well who else would we want to have cheer us on in the battle?"

Nami clasped her hands together sweetly, "So, if you'd like this lady's favor, would you agree that it's an important item?"

"YES! ABSOLUTELY!" Luffy and Usopp agreed, though Usopp looked at Nami suspiciously.

"Wonderful. Then you won't mind paying the rental fee!"

"Rental fee?" Usopp repeated, feeling a sinking sensation in his stomach.

"BREAKFAST!" Sanji suddenly shouted from the galley doorway.

----------

It was after lunchtime when Sanji and Zoro were alone again. The others had eaten quickly, then gone out to their respective duties and after lunch naps. Sanji washed the dishes quietly, his lips clenched.

Zoro glanced at the cook, "Oy, love cook."

"What?"

Zoro cleared his throat, "Did you kill him, then?"

Sanji leaned forward over the sink and focused on the soapy bubbles. Shit. Shit. He fought the wave of ugly feeling rising up from his stomach.

"Sanji, oy!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's shoulders with his soapy hands, "You don't look so good. Are you feeling okay?"

Sanji winced as he felt the soap seep into his bandaged wound, then shoved Zoro roughly away, half limping as he stepped backward.

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "You weren't injured this morning." It was a statement of absolute certainty.

Sanji's eyes flicked away from Zoro's. When had he found time to pay attention to that? "Not really."

"So where?" Zoro moved forward and ripped open Sanji's shirt, pulling it down Sanji's arms until he found the freshly bleeding bandage. "What the hell is this? And you were just limping…"

Sanji pressed back against the counter, "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'll let you take off my pants, asshole."

Zoro's eyes narrowed and glinted. "You can't stop me." In a few minutes of fruitless struggle, Zoro had the pants off and was examining the freshly bandaged wound on Sanji's thigh. The blue shirt tails covered his thighs, while his chest, shoulders and lower legs looked pale in comparison to the dark colors.

Sanji bopped Zoro on the head, "Asshole! Get the hell away." Sanji tried pulling up his shirt and pants simultaneously. As he belted his trousers and slowly buttoned his shirt, he kept his eyes carefully on the floor of the galley.

"When did this happen?" Zoro's voice floated into his ears, like a distant thrumming of a cricket.

Sanji shrugged, trying to turn away, "It doesn't matter."

"Red?" Zoro asked, his fists clenching at his sides as he lowered his head and stared at the galley floor. The name was said with such anguish that Sanji turned to glance at Zoro in surprise.

"Yeah. Your boyfriend's axes were a little hard to deal with, since they curved back after being thrown. What the hell… I don't need this shit! Get the hell out!" Sanji shoved Zoro backward, away from him. The ugly feeling surged higher, catching in his throat, as he tried to walk around Zoro.

Zoro caught his arm, careful not to touch the bandaged place, "Sanji…" Soft like a mourning dove. Sanji peeked at Zoro from beneath his bangs, feeling the ugliness melt away a little. "Sanji…" Another soft mourning dove sound. How was it possible that it could come from those hard lips or that stern visage?

"What?" Sanji lowered his head, feeling Zoro's body come closer to his. The feeling of Zoro's pectoral muscles brushing his became surreal. As if he were suddenly outside of himself, watching as the swordsman approached him.

"I'm sorry." Zoro touched Sanji's chest with a clenched fist. "I'm sorry."

Sanji snorted, "Whatever. He came after nakama, and what he got, he had coming."

Zoro lifted his eyes and pinned Sanji with his gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Nakama?" Zoro repeated softly.

Sanji cleared his throat nervously, "Nakama."

Zoro moved closer, pressing Sanji against the counter, his nose touching Sanji's, his eyes burrowing into Sanji's. Sanji felt as if Zoro were staring into his soul, reaching into his gut and grabbing the most essential part of him.

He felt the warmth of Zoro's breath, "Don't lie." Sanji blinked, then realized that he couldn't focus on Zoro's face, because Zoro was moving closer, pressing his hard lips softly against his own. They brushed against Sanji's gently. "Don't lie." Zoro repeated, brushing his tongue against Sanji's lips until they opened for it.

Zoro pushed forward, carefully thrusting his tongue into Sanji's mouth, using his lips to nibble and entice the corners of Sanji's mouth between thrusts. Sanji gasped, grabbing Zoro's shoulders shakily. Somehow, Zoro's leg found itself wedged between Sanji's thighs once more.

Sanji closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of the kisses. "Uhnnn." He groaned deeply, shuddering when he felt the answering groan from Zoro's body and mouth simultaneously.

Zoro pulled back a bit, and Sanji's hands grabbed his shoulders roughly, then his neck, trying to force that wet heat back to his mouth. Ignoring the demand, Zoro moved his mouth to Sanji's throat.

"Sanji." Zoro growled nuzzling at the base of his throat, carefully sliding his hands up Sanji's torso, underneath his dress shirt.

Sanji shivered at the feeling of the calluses brushing against his sensitive skin. Zoro fingers traced his ribcage, spreading upward toward his chest. Sanji hissed at the sensation of a rough thumb stroking over his small nipple.

"Ah…Zoro." Inadvertently, Sanji thrust his hips up into Zoro's and rocked against him.

Zoro lifted his head from Sanji's neck and took Sanji's mouth in a wet open mouth kiss, one hand stroking Sanji's nipple in rhythm and the other reaching around to cup Sanji's buttocks and push him closer into his pelvis.

"Sanji…Sanji…" Zoro murmured throatily, his hips thrust a little toward Sanji's. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and met his kiss fully, finally initiating his own forays into Zoro's mouth with his own tongue. His legs matched his arms, wrapping around Zoro's hips so suddenly and so tightly that Zoro groaned, adjusting his position to support Sanji's weight, and rubbing slowly against Sanji.

Sanji tilted back his head and groaned, "God…Zoro…I can't take it…" Flushed from passion and sweat, he leaned against the wall, feeling Zoro's continued movements against his groin. "Ah…" Suddenly he wanted to feel bare skin against his own. He ripped off his shirt and tossed it away. "Zoro…"

Zoro lifted his silvered gaze up to Sanji's face, recognizing the command and readying his lower body to support Sanji as he lifted his arms. Sanji's fingers clenched in the white material of Zoro's shirt and whipped it over Zoro's head quickly, tossing it in the air behind them, not caring where it landed.

Sanji and Zoro moved together so quickly that the heat and sweat of their skin slid in a caress that ended against the wall in another passionate open-mouthed kiss.

Sanji's fingers traced over the sweaty shoulders as he felt the pelvic rubbing continue, with both pressure and speed. He leaned forward and bit Zoro's shoulder gasping against the skin and he felt the first shudders of pre-climax hit him.

"Zoro." Sanji groaned against Zoro's neck.

"Sanji…" Zoro lifted his head and looked ardently up at him.

"What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Sanji's and Zoro's heads slowly turned to gaze in the direction of their Captain's voice.

Usopp trembled beside Luffy, trying to look away from Zoro and Sanji, Sanji's blue dress shirt draped over his head, where it had obviously landed.

Luffy tilted his head, his beloved straw hat covered with Zoro's white shirt.

Zoro groaned and buried his face in Sanji's neck. Sanji's mouth dropped open, his face flushed, and he closed his eyes and started banging his head against the wall.

Luffy suddenly started laughing, "Oh well. Hey, do you guys want to play this interesting game that Usopp and I created? It's really fun!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Longings"

Chapter 12

By Rapha 7

---One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda

---fanfic, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Zoro x Sanji, graphic situations. Rated M for mature, R, Not Worksafe.

---The Final Chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support.

------------

"Is that an order, Captain?" Zoro murmured from Sanji's neck.

Luffy tilted his head in the other direction, "Is that game really fun?"

Usopp gasped and shoved his fist in his mouth, "Lubfggy," Usopp turned toward the door, grabbing Luffy's shoulder with his free hand.

"Oi, Usopp, wait a minute…" Luffy shook off Usopp's hand, and stared at his cook and first seaman.

Zoro turned his head, his eyes glinting like katana blades, while Sanji rested motionless against the wall, face shadowed by his long bangs, head turned away from the others, legs and arms limply hanging at his sides.

Zoro moved his hips suddenly, rocking against Sanji so deliberately that Sanji gasped despite his desire to melt into the wall, his legs and arms wrapping reflexively around Zoro's waist and shoulders.

"Ah!" Sanji's cry sent shivers up and down Usopp's spine.

"Luffy…" Usopp begged, tightening his grip on Luffy's shoulder.

Zoro moved again harshly against the sensitized Sanji, even as Sanji's head burrowed closer to Zoro's neck, hiding his face from their nakama.

Zoro growled against Sanji's throat as he began nibbling against the smooth skin at the juncture of shoulder and throat. He thrust against Sanji again, grabbing Sanji's hips and directing them against his own.

"Ah! Zoro…" Sanji tried to work up a protest.

Zoro turned his head and looked at Luffy and Usopp, then deliberately pulled one of his hands out from behind Sanji and slipped it down Sanji's torso. Sanji arched against the wall, gasping as the callused hand skittered across his navel.

Zoro smirked at them as he undid Sanji's trousers and slid his hand inside. Sanji's eyes opened wide just as Zoro turned his head back to kiss him passionately, his callused hand cupping and stroking Sanji's penis aggressively.

"Ah!" Sanji gasped around Zoro's tongue, banging his head against the wall, completely forgetting that they were being watched.

Zoro gave a guttural command to Sanji between the kissing, and Sanji moaned his response, unlooping his legs to allow Zoro to shove his slacks down past his ankles and over his socks. Sometime in the transition, the shoes had been discarded completely. Zoro tossed the slacks away. Sanji's naked legs wrapped around the haramaki and he groaned a sound of displeasure, before biting Zoro's shoulder.

"Nnn." Zoro lifted his face away from Sanji's neck and stared directly into his eyes. They silently stared at each other for a moment, then Zoro lifted Sanji's legs over his shoulders, leaning forward to balance Sanji against the wall with his chest as he undid his haramaki, tossing it, then shoving his trousers down past his boots and kicking them away.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Zoro allowed Sanji to slide down his body, so that he could feel the full heat and sweat in the contact. As Sanji wound his limbs around Zoro, he began laughing. The laughter became contagious as they laughed together, deep and throaty, before embarking on a series of open mouth kisses.

"You ready?" Zoro whispered, "Shitty Love Cook?"

"Are you?" Sanji mumbled between groans, "Stupid Merimo Head?"

"Yes." They murmured together as their lips opened and tongues met, dancing in air before their mouths closed the battle into darkness.

---------------------------------------------

Hours later, past the time that Sanji would normally start dinner, they opened their eyes and stared at each other.

"So." Sanji calmly began, touching Zoro's cheek with a palm.

"Nnn." Zoro answered, briefly turning his face into that palm before releasing Sanji from their six hour marathon of lovemaking.

Sanji stretched his limbs and twisted his body around, "Next time…"

Zoro turned his head and smirked at Sanji, "Hmmm?"

Sanji flushed, then scratched his own cheek, "It's my turn, right?"

Zoro's eyes darkened, "Yeah."

"Only if you want it, though." Sanji decided suddenly, turning to look at the disarrayed galley and missing the flash of surprised emotion on Zoro's face.

Zoro moved forward slowly and wrapped his arms around Sanji's naked body, craving the feeling of warmth he'd possessed for a non-stop afternoon of full-on courtship. Sanji leaned back into Zoro's chest, reveling for a moment as his eyes continued to search the galley.

"I definitely want it, Love Cook." Zoro whispered, biting Sanji's earlobe carefully.

Sanji shivered as Zoro blew on the wet flesh after biting, then stiffened. "Zoro."

Zoro nuzzled Sanji's neck, "You have to make dinner, right? Want me to help?" Zoro's fingers reached around and began caressing Sanji's nipples.

"Zoro." Sanji repeated, his bodyrigid against the sensual onslaught.

"What?" Zoro lifted his head, then gasped as Sanji's foot whipped around and nearly clocked him upside the chin.

"What the hell? I thought you liked it!" Zoro fell back against the wall, his face a consternation of growing fury and confusion.

Sanji's eyes promised death, "You asshole!"

"What?" Zoro looked around for his swords. "What did I do?"

Sanji leapt at him in an air kick, aimed at his head. Zoro barely managed to deflect.

"Alright, you bastard! You want to fight? Bring it on!" Zoro growled angrily, post-coital bliss evaporating.

-------------------

Inside the galley the sounds of struggle were loud, while outside on the deck of the _Going Merry_, Nami stared in confusion as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper danced around the prow.

"What are they doing now, Miss Navigator?" Robin murmured, landing softly beside Nami on the upper deck.

"I have no idea." Nami answered rubbing her head confusedly.

Around Usopp's chest, he wore Nami's bra, around his waist he wore a blue striped sash, and around his neck was a dark cape like garment. Luffy wore another bra around his chest, a white turban garment on top of his straw hat, and another dark cape around his neck. Chopper wore a green sash around his chest.

Robin blinked, "Aren't those…?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES YOU BASTARD!" Sanji's voice roared throughout the _Going Merry_.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR? MINE ARE GONE TOO!"

Zoro shouted back.

Nami slapped a hand to her forehead. "Dear god…"

"Oh my." Robin glanced at the shaking galley, "I guess dinner will be late."

Meanwhile, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy, danced and sang, "WE ARE THE MEN OF THE GOING MERRY! WE FIGHT MONSTERS VERY SCARY! FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON!"


End file.
